we found love
by kristina salvator ivashkov
Summary: Lissa is taken over by the darkness of spirit and pulls some strings to make rose christians gaurdian hoping to make he life missarable and keep her away from adrain afraid she will take him away but what if christian and rose become best friends what if they become even more will they find love in each other or someone else?
1. chapter one

okay guys this is a christian and rose story the secound one i am writing but if you know who i am know i deleted it so here it goes agian but better written and actrually alot diffrent so read and review five reviews per chapter i try to update as soon as posssible after i get them

vampire academy and the charcters belong to rachelle mead i only own the people i create and story line or whatever

**chapter one **

''Rosemaire Hathaway will be gaurding Christian Ozera.'' Alebeta announced and truthfully i was not that surprised .Me and Lissa had a falling out when we got back from the ski trip dimitri left me and adrian was there to help because he is just that wounderful but he was dating lissa and she was sacred i would still him away when that was the last thing that was on my mind at the time and even if it was i would never do that to her you would think she would know that but no. she called me a bloodwhore i called her a selfish snobby bitch and a few other words were exchanged we have not talked to each other since and i dont miss her i miss adrian he doesnt talk to me now because he belives the crock of shit lissa told him the only person i have now is eddie but we actrually dont get to hang out much we just got done with feild trials and have been perparing for what is to come so mostly we sit together at meals . _great you and christian so the strogi wanna be will have a bloodwhore around at all times. _lissa laughed in my head .i met her eyes and i glared ."congradulations i really do hope you come back to visit on your time off or something."alberta smiled and surprised me by giving me a hug."i will."i grinned it's not like i have anything else to do ."good luck with your new life belive it or not we all will miss you."kivora smiled too ."thank you.''i sat down in the chair they had on the stage and got my promise mark. i laughed to myself if you had ever told me that me and lissa would hate each other and not even talk all because of her stupid insecurites i would have laughed in your face and called you a complete dumb ass. funny how things turn out huh?

''I am so proud of you."i my mom bombided me with a hug when i steppted off the stage almost knocking me over."thank you."i smiled in no way way was i going to be upset about not getting lissa she didnt deserve it."rose."christian walked up to me his hands stuffed in his pocket ."yeah?"i looked at him over my moms head."we have to leave today."he told me ."what?"i pulled away from my mom and looked at him .true i dont have anything i need to do but it is the princple .''we have to leave today after dinner we have a plane to catch ."he said a annoyed expression on his face and yeah even though im really not upset about not getting it does not mean i want christian we didnt get along before we defintley wont get along now .''Fine whatever." i dismissed him."i will meet you at your room at eight."he walked off and i stayed where i was waiting for eddie to finish. "i feel sorry for you."i laughed drapping my arms around his shoulders ." no i feel sorry for you i dont know who's worse lissa or christian ." we both thought about it for a minute."lissa." we both laughed at the same time .''i dont like christian but he is no where near as horrible as lissa and actrually i would rather have him than some other stuck royal mori."i told him on a serious note."true."he nodded."god im gonna miss you like crazy."i pulled eddie into another tight hug."you to." eddie held me tight and spun me around."promise to call me okay?''i pulled away from our hug."promise.''he gave me another hug then i had to go to my room to pack.

when i was done packing i decided to say goodbye to the academy all the good memorys i had my first kiss ,first hug from a boy ,crush ,boyrfriend ,dance eveything that i have ever done (pretty much) has been at the academy it was harder than i thought it would be to say goodbye altogether i decided to skip dinner completley .At eight sharp christian was at my door."you ready ."he smiled he looked happy ,happiest i have ever seen him but hey guess i would be happy to if i was leaving the place that made my life a living hell."yeah."i sighed i grabbed a bag but christian took it from me along with two other bags i only ended up carring one."whats wrong with you?"i asked as we walked to the jet." im gonna be out of this place no nothing just me tasha dimitri and i dont even care that you will be there."christian smirked ."gee thanks." i felt my stomech knot how in the hell could i forget if i had christian i would be around tasha and lets not forget wonderful dimtiri who left me at the worst time of my life tore me apart broke my fucking heart! i took a deep breath trying to calm myself it was not working i couldnt breath .as soon as we got on the jet i droped my bags and ran into the bathroom .i splashed cold water on my face nothing worked."rose?"christian walked knocked on the door ."go away."i tried to sound as normal as possible but it didnt work ."rose!"christian opened the door and i collapesed to the floor i felt a sharp pain shoot through my body before i went out .

" ,rose."christian shook me and i slowly opened my eyes ."what the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded his eyes blazing."nothing im fine get away from me."i gently pushed him away and coverd my face it was still hard to breath knowing i was going to have to see dimitri agian."rose!"he glared at me.'' nothing happend it was just allergies."i lied."he rolled his eyes catching on."nothing.''i took a big breath i felt like i was going to cry but i could not let christian see me so weak .''You know rose we are going to be each other alot you are going to have to trust me i do trust you with my life and all."he said looking sincerly into my eyes.i shook my head pulling myself together pulling the thoughts of dimitri out of my mind."where are we?" i questioned."the airport you were knocked the whole ride here."he smiled amused .''oh."i nodded."come on."christian grabed my bags agian and i followed him off the jet ."Roza.'' a unforgettable voice said from behind me and agian i lost control of my breathing and agian i was out this time strong hand caught me so i didnt get another stupid bruise .

**what do you think i know its short it was just a taste of it do you like it remember to review i need five before i update it can be positive or negative feedback **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT DONT SKIP :

**okay hi guys i am going to do another chapter but i do want 5 reviews per chapter next time i will delete it because find it discouraging to put up a story i work so hard on and ask for only five reviews per chapter i am not trying to be a bitch but if you have written a story and gotten only a few reviews i think you get it and yes i am aware i got 4 but it took like a month to get those i really dont care what you review about it is just nice to get them but thank you for who did review i really do appreciate it more to come soon update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay here is my new chapter remeber 5 chapters and enjoy **

**chapter one **

i woke up on a bed with christian looking at me angrly from a chair next to the bed.''whats wrong with you pyro." i tried to sit up and play off like i hadnt freaked earlier but i failed completley i was still light headed and fell back ." you know exactly what the hell is wrong with me !"he jumped from his chair and slammed the door . "i have a right to know why you have passed out like twice in one day for no apparent reason! and dont tell me that poor piss shit about allergies ."he told me catching a hold of my eyes . i gave in and let the tears fall i couldnt hold it back anymore ."rose?" christian sat next to me on the bed and drapped his arms around my shoulders."whats wrong ?''he gentley took my chin and forced me to look at him."i just cant be sorry if you just take me some where else i will tell you everything i promise."i rested my head on his shoulder and cried even harder."alright come on."he had me stand and we started walking the whole time i had my face burried in his t-shirt.

i didnt remove it tell we had to get in the car we didnt talk the whole way there ."were here."christian opened the door for me .i nodded in responce and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked with me in what looked like a really expensive motel if i didnt feel so awful i would be in total awwe."okay."when we got to the room christian pushed me on the bed and made me sit then took the seat from the desk in the room and sat across from me."so."he looked at me deciding how to come out and see what was wrong he choose his typical way ."what the fuck is wrong with you ? you promised you would tell me ."he finished and gentley took my hand ."i bit the inside of my lip ." i- me and dimitri were. " i couldnt finish i wouldnt finish he got the point.'' no?" his eyes widen in suprise and shock . i nodded." so what happened?"he questioned. "he left me for your _aunt ._" it came out with more scorn then i intended i looked at chirstian to see if he was angry about me not really liking tasha he didnt look angry but was about to open his mouth and say something but closed it abruptly."so you guys dated?" now he sounded angry." yes kind of ." my voice cracked .he looked at me sadly." im sorry i would have never took you there if i knew . " he apoligzed." it's okay i shouldnt be so unproffesional."i said for myself mostly trying to pull myself together ." no no i understand how it is when you are hurt by someone you you think they love you like you love them only in the end the crush your heart and go on living there perfect lives.'' he said a far away look in his eyes i had toatally forgotten how much lissa had hurt him i guess we have more in common .

**alright i hope you guys didnt think i expected reviews for author notes but since you did this is on the house plus it is super short all because my computer is freaking retarded and everytime i try to save it only saves like a sentence i am super annoyed so this is it since its not working next one coming really soon sorry it took so long to review next chapter will be way longer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** here goes another chapter hope you enjoy it remember 5 reviews per chapter it can be good critisim on how i can improve also any ideas or something you want to happen **

**chapter 3 **

''rose."christian gentley shook me up he looked down ."you okay." he asked looking at me wearily."yeah im sorry about yesterday i really am."i apoligzed quicly sitting up."rose! calm down i told you already its fine i understand ,now get the hell up and get ready were leaving." he gave me a smirk and i rolled my eyes .i walked into the bathroom closet to my bed after grabing my clothes .i took a long shower when i came out christian was reclined on his bed looking bored."you done now?"he asked taking a quick glance at me."almost .'' i plopped down on my bed and slipped on some black boots and a black leather jacket i placed my stake in the inside pocket of the coat ."will you be checking out today."the perky blound still gave me a discusted look now i understood it though she liked christian i let out a laugh realizing that .christian and her both looked at me like i was crazy. i smiled sweetly."yeah ."christian asnwered.''great."she looked me up and down with distaste now she was making me mad she could like christian all she wants but i dont take kindly to being looked at like a pile of shit."it was great here." i drapped my arm lazly over his shoulders."fantastic ."her stiff smile disappered completley."come on."i grabbed christians hand and pulled him out the front door once we were out i realeased it ."you know you are mean ." christian said with a small smile obvious amused."no im not she was annoying you see the way she looked at me."i put my hands up in surrender he just laughed as we walked to the car .

the airport was close to the hotel only like a 10 minute drive when we got there we boarded are private jet and were on are way.''um where are we going?"i hadnt even asked. ''texas." he ansewered.'' really?'' it didnt seem like a place he would live it is smart though not many strogi would be there ." yeah i have a house there."he told me ." you bought a house already ? you plan on staying there for a long time?"i asked its not like i cared how long we stayed its not like i have anything planned for myself." i dont know im going to school there i dont know what is going to happen after." he shrugged.''oh."i nodded and leaned back in my seat and looked out the window."rose?"christian said after a few minutes of silence."huh?'' i looked at him." what happened between you an lissa ? i after we got back from spoakane i didnt see you guys together anymore." i sighed .'' you really want to know?" i questioned he gave me a duh look." she was scared i would take adrian away from her when they started dating , he still liked me and was there for me when dimitri left but i was to heart broken to date him ." i smiled. ''lissa was a secound choice.'' i laughed then frowned."but she should have known i would never ever do that to her." i told him shaking my head in anger .'' wow i did not think lissa would ever do that to you." christian said running his fingers through his hair in disbelief.'' i never thought she would do what she did to you.'' i told him truthfully."seriously?'' he thought about it for the minute .''you dont have to tell me but how gentley did she break it to you?'' he asked .'' she came to my room the day she asked adrian out and he said yes she said she wanted me no where near him he didnt need to be spending his time with a stupid bloodwhore i called her a arrogant i insecure bitch among a few other things i have never said to anything else.'' i took a deep frustrated breath it made me angry just thinking about it. i had worked my whole life (pretty much) trying to be her gaurdian all that hard work for nothing. '' you proubly already know how she told me .'' he looked down embarassed.''yeah .'' i nodded she had told him to meet in the attic then she told him that she had no room in her life for a soon to be strogi that he was nothing but something for fun. she walked away laughing.''she is a stupid bitch i have know idea what happened to her you can find someone better and i am happier gaurding you then _lissa_.'' i said her name with such venom in my voice .'' i want to say the same about dimitri i cant belive he hurt you like that and all but soon to be uncle father to my little cousin."he said then looked at me seeing if i heard his slip up and yes i did.''what?'' my voice rose a level i wasnt going to cry but i was pissed just another way how dimitri was living his perfect little life .''im sorry i didnt mean to tell you like that.''christian apoligzed .''it's fine christian.'' i bit my lip and crossed my arms over my chest .christian moved to the chair directly across from me.'' i really am sorry for your information i think dimitri is a complete dick he does not deserve you or my aunt .''he gave me a small smiled i attempted to return it.'' thanks.''i patted chrsitans knee. ''no proulbem .''he squeezed my had and caught my gaze with his.''did you ever think 7 months ago we would be here?'' he asked.''no.''i laughed never ever did i imagine that this is where i would be sitting in a jet on the way to texas to live and be christian ozeras gaurdian not to mention actrually having a real conversation with him and comforting each other.''i know it so weird.''he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes he was about to fall asleep when i kicked his snapped his head up to look at me .''what are you going to school to become?'' i questioned i was not sleepy and needed something to do during the rise.'' i think physcology ,i want to know what it is exactly that makes someone want to become a strogi i really dont understand it .''he answered . i felt bad for him its sad everyone calls him a strogi when that is the furthest thing from his mind .''thats cool so you want to be a thearapist?" he made a face."what .'' i laughed at his expression.'' i just want to be able to do that be able to know what makes people tick i dont know what i want to be for sure i dont even know what other classes i am going to take .'' i nodded.''can i go to sleep now ?''he rose a eye brow usually when i saw anyone do that it reminded me of dimitri but it didnt with christian. ''feel free.''i slid my mp3 player out of my pants pocket and put in my ear buds i played the song i feel has matched how i have been feeling lately .

linkin parks crawling

_**rawling in my skin These wounds, they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
>There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming, confusing This lack of self control I fear is never ending Controlling<br>I can't seem To find myself again My walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure**_

_**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting, reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem.  
>To find myself again <strong>_

_**My walls are closing in (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) I've felt this way before So insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds, they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing, confusing what is real  
>There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming, confusing (Confusing what is real) This lack of self control I fear is never ending Controlling (Confusing what is real <strong>_

i leaned in my seat and listened to my music when we got to the airport i woke christian.''were here.'' i tapped his shoulder he blinked his hard and streched. i walked off the jet first making sure i didnt feel any strogi then christian came off behind me. we caught a cab to get to the house.''oh my god.'' i rolled down my window as we pulled up to a huge silver gate with masions behind it .''the white one is the one we will be living at.''christian pointed to the house like i could miss it !it was huge the biggest mansion that i could see."wow.'' was all i could say as he lead me into the masion to give me a tour .


	5. Chapter 5

alright here goes the new chapter i hope you enjoy

disclamier richelle mead owns vampire academy and its charcters i just twist the story to my enjoyment and others:)

chapter 4

i stoppted when we walked inside stuck in aww it was unbelivable it had white marble floors everything was white and amazing ,even the little bit of decrations the mansion already had . ''you want to see the rooms ? so you can pick yours?'' he asked as he looked at me with amustment i nodded i still couldnt speak.'' come on .''christian grabbed are bags and i followed him up the stairs thinking they would be a good way to excersise if i wasnt in good shape i would be exhusted .''this is the smallest room in the house.'' christian opened the door to a room that had to be twice as big as my room at the academey .'' your telling me this is the smallest room in the entire house.'' i said house very losely.'' yeah this was my room that i had when i was younger.'' he walked into the room trailing his hand on the wall he walked over to a bench window .'' i use to sit here all the time .'' he took a seat and patted the space next to him for me to sit. i looked out the window the same direction he was looking at there was a beach that you could see since it was getting later you could aslo see the sun setting it was beautiful i would sit there all the time too. '' its amazing.'' i smiled as i looked out.''come on.''christian stood and walked out the room he lead me to the next room a little down the hall it was even bigger than the other room like alot bigger but it didnt have the same beauty as the other room.''come on i think you will love this one .''christian grabbed my arm and walked me around the cornor of the stair case to the last room he swung open the door this room was great to it had a balcony that i ran outside i leaned safely on the thick wood raling it had a even better view than the first room plus it was big enough to lay down on and sleep on like i know i proubly will .

''why dont you stay in this room?''i questioned i didnt see a reason why not its just wow. ''it was my parents room to many memories .'' he looked away so i couldnt see his face .''im sorry.''i apoligzed .''its alright dont worry about it.'' he waved it off but still didnt look at me .''christian .''i walked over to him and pulled him in to a hug he was stiff at first but hugged me back and rested his head on my shoulder.''thank you.''he mumbled and pulled away he grabbed my arm agian and lead me down stairs to another room .''this is the only thing i have got fruniture i have gotten for the house.'' he opened the door to reveal a huge gym( i dont know if that was the right word for it but whatever.) it ''i had blue mats on the floor tread mills punching and kicking bags staking dolls and pretty much anything else you would need but it had two of everything.

i looked at christian he smiled widey and nevously it was weird.''i have to ask you something?'' he kept smiling.''okay .''i crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him skepticly.''will you train me i want to be able to fight i dont want to depened on my magic plus it drains me .'' he rambled it was funny i never once seen christian act like this . it fit him better that frowing or a smirk he actrually looked kinda cute.'' alright but your going to work hard .'' i warned .'' im perpared for that i didnt expect it to be easy.'' he grinned.'' alright pyro let me see what you got .come at me and dont hold back .''i gestered for him to come at me .'' gladly .'' he smirked and charged he had the mori speed on his side but really nothing else i had him down with my foot on his chest within a minute.''we gotta a lot of work.'' i shook my head he was horrible.

''alright.''he agreed all for it i gave him my hand and helped him up.'' come on lets go.'' he told me after fixing his now slightly streched out t-shirt .''where are we going?'' ''shopping we have to get somethings for the house i told you this is the only room i got fruniture for .'' he told me .''alright .'' i folllowed him though the kitchen to the garage where he had a all black brand all black camero and a mustang to match .'' okay christian you are rich ,filthy rich .''i rubbed my hand on the hood admiring the car.''come on.''he gave a low chuckle and unlocked the door.

it took a few hours to get everything picked out and set up at the house . ''do only mori's live here?'' i asked as i decided i wanted to go take a shower and get out of my dirty clothes i have been wearing for like two days .''yeah it's ward protected.'' he said guessing what i was thinking.''great.''i ran up the stairs to my room and jumped in the shower i didnt even think about where my clothes were tell after i got out the shower christian had grabbed the bags but hadnt put them in the room.''damn it.''i grabbed a the blanket from the bed we had set up in my room and wrapped it around myself."christian!'' i yelled from the top of the stairs .i groaned when he didnt come i walked down the stairs careful not to trip and kill myself.''christian.''i called agian when i walked into the living room.''oh my god.'' i clutched the blanket tighter around myself .''there was a girl and a boy standing there talking to christian they both looked are age the girl was a mori with light brown gorgeaus curly hair light gray eyes and the usuall tall skinny mori build but had a few curves thrown in which was unusual for a mori . the boy was a tall dhampire he had dark brown short tousled hair and light what looked like green but they could have been blue i couldnt tell he was hot .''hi.''he smiled at me .''rose !''christian looked at me his eyes widened in surprise.''sorry.''i apoligzed as i ran my hand through my hair frazzled .'' i have know idea where my clothes are i was coming to ask you where you put the bags.'' oh sorry there in the room with the window seat.'' thanks .''i hurried off almost falling over the blanket.

i changed in the room almost chainging in the room into some black leggings a blue long sleve t-shirt and some black ankle slipper booties i wanted to look cute ,for the hot guy down the stairs even if i wasnt ready for a relationship still dont think i am there is no shame in being cute if that makes any since.''hi.'' i smiled when i walked into the living room they were all sitting down now .'' you guys this is rose hathaway my gaurdian ,rose this is my cousin nicholas and my girlfriends sabrina .'' nice to meet you both.'' i smiled agian and took a seat . i looked between christian and nicholas for resemblence the only thing i thought made them look alike was the dark hair and light eyes looking at nicholas i decided his eyes were really didnt have the same facial features but as i hate to admit they were both good looking well i hate to admit the christian being good looking part. '' the rose hathaway huh i've heard about you ,you killed your first strogi at last year while still in high school right?'' he moved seats so he was closer to me . '' yeah .''i nodded.''thats cool i didnt kill my first strogi tell i was 18 a few months after graduating.'' he turned his head to show me his marks he had his promise mark like me plus three other marks .''i had the urge to touch them but decided agianst it .''how old are you?'' he didnt look any older than me but apperantly he was .''20.'' i nodded not much older than me i also decided i dont like older guys anymore .

'' did you an christian know each other before you became his gaurdian?'' sabrina asked.'' yeah .''i answered turning my attention to her she was so pretty beautiful really im surprised christian has any feelings left for lissa with a girl like her she beats lissa out. ''oh thats good history how did you guy know each other?'' nicholas asked .''he dated my old friend .'' i said quickly i wanted to get past that discusion.''what do you mean old ?'' there wasnt going to be any of that she was curious and wanted answers about the girl who came down the stairs naked rapped in a blanket.'' we are no longer friends .'' i kept as much attitude out of it as i could i think there was still a little though .''why what happened?'' she looked me over.'' she was insecure .'' i thought it would be bad to tell her she was scared i would steal her boyfriend if she didnt like me already she defintley wouldnt if she learned that.

**alright remember 5 chapters per chapter and thanks for all the people that have reviewed more to come soon sorry i ended it this way i couldnt figure out a way to **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys just a reminder that it is 5 reviews per chapter that isnt a lot i really dont care what you review on either ideas whatever :) **

chapter 6

''well we should get going i'll call you christian ,it was nice meeting you rose.'' Sabrina smiled. ''yeah it was really nice to meet you.'' Nicholas grinned.'' you to .'' i smiled at both of them and christian walked them out . when they were gone christian came and sat beside me on the couch .'' you made quite the impression rose.'' christian smirked.'' shut up! '' i playfully elbowed him.'' no really you did i know you made a great one with nick im not so sure about Sabrina i am pretty sure she likes you though .'' ''i really doubt it .'' i told him with a shake of my head.'' i really think she does she is distant when you first meet her kind of shy.'' he explained but i still didn't believe it i decided to change the subject from Sabrina .''so you and Nicholas are cousins?'' i asked he was to old to be Tasha's kid .'' yeah he is my moms cousins son .'' i nodded.'' you guys grow up together ?'' they seemed close from what i could tell .''yeah we get together when ever we can school breaks all that , i hate to say it aloud but he is like my best friend .'' he told me .'' did he ever go to the academy ?'' i was pretty sure he dint and if he did and him and christian are like best friends christian would have been a lot more popular.'' no he went to school out here .'' he wrinkled his nose.'' you met Sabrina through Nicholas right?'' it was kinda the obvious .''yeah a months ago when i came to visit we just started dating though.''he slightly blushed.'' cool well im going to bed i am so tired I'll see you in the morning.'' ''alright.'' i gave him a one armed hug and headed up the stairs i gabbed my bag and blanket from the room i had changed in and dragged it to my room . i changed into some sweats and climbed in bed i fell asleep almost immediately.

''Ring around the rosie .''christian shook me awake i swatted at him for trying saying my name like that.''get up we need to go shopping for food .'' christian walked out . i yawned and started getting ready i took a quick shower and threw on some light wash blue skinny jeans black vans and a black graphic t that said kick ass.''took you long enough do you have any idea how slow you are?'' christian said when i came down the stairs .''shut up and lets go.'' i walked to the garage christian behind me. we went to the nearest store it was huge it even had a garage that had a few stories we bought a lot of easy to cook food . we just finished putting the grocery in the trunk store i felt my stomach knot . ''christian get in the car now .'' 3 strogi approached one was a really tall guy that looked like he had been a dhampire when he was turned with dark brown hair hair that went to his neck the two other guys were both blonds they looked me and Christians age they had been mori and looked related. ''aren't you are pretty little dhampire.'' one of the blonds said he looked had to be the leader the two other strogi went and stood by the car each on one came up to me he smiled at sickened me not only that but he had called my little dhampire i dont care what me and Adrian are not friends ,because of is the only one that will ever get to call me that .''wish i could say the same.'' i slowly pulled my stake out my pocket i was about to stake him but christian ruined it .''stop.'' christian pushed the strogi he didn't even stumble he slapped christian easily knocking him to the ground he turned his back on me to go after christian i staked him in the back he fell life less to the cement .

the other blond charged at me he through a punch to my face i ducked down and kicked at his legs he stumbled and fell to the ground i quickly jumped on top of him and stabbed my stake through his heart next was the brunet he reminded me of Dimitri i was going to have fun stabbing a stake through his heart its what i wish i could to the real Dimitri that is how he made my heart feel when he left me for Tasha and began his perfect life only he left the stake in and im still trying to get it out .'' you would probably be a amazing strogi a real killer if this is what you can do a tiny dhampire .'' he lifted me and forced me to look into his red eyes. i clawed at his hand trying to loosen his grip i took a look at glance at christian he was shaking off his last hit and heading toward us.''no !'' i told him when i met his gaze and saw his hand start to light with fire we were right outside a store in front of humans me staking the strogi in front of the store was bad enough there would be no way to explain a guy using fire.'' he extinguished it and tried to tackled the guy he was smart he learned from the other guys mistakes he still held my throat with one hand with the other he grabbed christian and threw him back he didn't look like he landed hard he was still breathing from what i could see.i was loosing strength and about to go unconscious i kicked at his chest making him let go of his hold only to fall from the ground he kicked me in the side as soon as i fell . i tried to get up he only kicked me back down.''christian .'' i coughed.'' get in the car .'' they come first.i spit out some blood and stabbed the strogi in the leg with my stake it made a deep cut . he screamed in agony and wrapped his hand in my hair he pulled me up and shoved me against the car he was just about to bite me when he caught on fire .'' damn it christian!'' i staked him and made my way over to him i was in pain pretty sure i have a broke rib or something it has to be pretty bad to spit blood .''come on.'' christian was already gaining a large bruise on his face .'' you stupid ass whole you should have got e car.'' i grunted.''yeah i know . '' he chuckled and helped me to the car. i called him a bunch of names as we drove when we got to where ever he was taking me .''thanks even though i told you to get in the car and not to light him on fire.'' i smiled.'' come on.''christian got out the car and came over to my side and helped me out . i tried to go back to the car once i realized we were at the hospital, i was to weak at the moment but he would get it when i felt better got a few pain pills.

we sat there for a hour about after we signed all the paper work,'' we will see you now.'' a women opened the door for us and lead us to room i got seen pretty quick they took my x ray then sent me and christian back to the room.'' can we talk to Rosemarie alone for a second Mr. ozera.'' the nurse said as she looked down at her clip bored.'' yeah sure .''christian got up and left the room .'' now miss Hathaway i dont want you to take this personal but when we get people in that are beaten up we have to ask a few questions .'' she said meeting my gaze with hers.'' so if there are is any domestic abuse happening to you its alright to tell me .'' the nurse patted my leg i laughed if there was any beating going on it would me beating up christian like i soon will when we start training .''i will take that as a no.''she smiled.'' take it as a god no!'' i snorted.'' when will i find out if i have a broken rib or something i have things to do.'' i told her i didn't think i did though i was feeling better now .''oh .''she looked at her clip bored bored again .''no your fine it will just hurt for a few days .'' she told me .''okay thank you.'' i carefully got down from the bed and walked into the hall to meet christian .i didn't need his help getting to his car i leaned my head on his window christian brought all the bags in and i sat in the kitchen watching .''oh my god.'' i got off my stool and touched Christians face his bruise looked horrible. he flinched at the touch .''did you get slapped both times on the same side?'' i laughed and reached over him to grab some ice from the fridge i dropped it in a grocery bag and made him sit down in the one of the kitchen stools .'' i understand what you mean about learning how to fight you suck.'' i laughed. he rolled his eyes at me .''you are pretty brave for a mori though.'' ''gee thanks do you want some food or what?'' he stood up .'' yeah i can eat .'' i nodded i forgot all about eating all that happened today.'' i will make something go take a shower.'' christian looked me up and down i was a little dirty and i did look a mess . ''fine with me .'' i went up the stairs to my room took a nice hot shower letting the hot water relax my muscles i put on some pink boxer shorts that went to my knees and said stop looking in yellow on my ass with a yellow long sleeve t-shirt.

**would have wrote more but i wanted to publish this** **and sorry if the strogi being there in the morning does not make since but** **i forgot tell i already wrote it and i liked the idea so just continued it and im sorry if anyone gets offended by the domestic part i just saw it in a movie i was watching in a way kinda not really so remeber 5 per chapter you can review with a different name as long as i dont know**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright here is chapter 7**

**chapter 7**

''rosie posie what the hell are you wearing ?'' christian asked when i walked past him to the table where he had a plate waiting for me .''why are you looking ?'' i smirked .'' well kiss my ass in bold yellow is a real attention grabber.'' he gave a lopsided grin .'' does huh .? '' i took a seat and actrually looked at the food christian had a whole meal eggs bacon toast it looked nice and smelled so good for not eating all day.'' thanks.'' i dug in i am ashamed at how fast i devoured it .'' wow.''christian looked at me kinda amazed at how fast it was gone .''do you want more?" christian started to get up.''no .'' i pulled him back down in his chair.''eat you did get bitch slapped today .'' i told him he glared at me . '' awe pyro .'' i pinched his cheek and went and washed my plate.'' hey!'' nicholas and Sabrina walked in the front door . i again felt like a retard for the way i am always seen by them.'' i love your shorts.'' nicholas smiled.''thanks.'' i blushed he looked great just like he did before and so did sabrina .'' oh my god christian.'' she ran over to him seeing his bruised face. '' what happened.'' she snapped glaring at me.'' we were attacked by strogi i got in the way .'' he explained making her look at him .'' he never learns .'' nicholas leaned on the sink beside me .'' i told him to get in the car .'' i told him and turned to face him we were close and wow did he smell good. '' he never listens .'' he smiled then furrowed his eye brows.'' your alright though?'' he looked me over.'' yep i will be a little sore but other wise i am fine.'' i waved it off.'' thats good.'' he smiled like he sincerly cared i hoped he really did so far i just liked him. they hung around for a few hours when they were gone me and christian decided to watch some tv he had netflix programed into the dvd player hooked up to the tv.''lets watch titanic.'' i said when i saw it.'' why i heard it sucks doesnt the guy die or something.'' i gasped.'' you have never seen titianic you are defintley watching it there is no if and or buts about it.'' i pressed play and the movie began.

'' so? awsome huh?'' i asked when it was over.'' no it was dumb they could have both lived you know if she had got on the raft first then him it would have worked or if they had switched back and forth that proably would have worked to he would have lived longer.'' he smirked. '' and i suppose you have a better movie?'' i asked .'' i do .'' he drapped his arm around my shoulder and stole the remote . he turned on a movie called kick ass it was funny i did like it.'' good huh?'' christian smiled.''it was alright the guy was hot .'' i told him knowing it would take him off gaurd. '' what?'' he laughed.'' he was cute come on your saying you didnt like seeing the pretty red head necked?'' i questioned.''he laughed i took that as a yes .'' well you proubly like the movie so much becuase the main charcter has your name.'' he crossed his arms over his chest.''not uh thats not true i really used to love it i belived in that kind of love dreamed about it, now not so much .'' i told him truthfully he nodded in agreement.'' since i picked the better movie i will pick another one .'' christian turned on some scary movie.''oh my god!"' i screamed and burried my face in his side.''it's over.'' christian laughed at me .'' it's not funny .'' i slapped his arm.'' yes it is you are a strogi killing machine you have seen some horrible things in your life and you cant take a sucky scary movie.'' he laughed i looked up at him thoughtful i had never seen him smile so much .'' why are you so ? '' i searched for the word.'' nice ,happy i mean i have never seen you like that.'' i told him trying to pick a word to describe it. i dont know i am just so happy to be away from the academey i guess everything is great for me nothing to bother me anymore.'' he shrugged. i nodded but i still had things bothering me .'' come on you can pick the one.'' he gave me the remote i put on some chick flick just to bother him he made a few groans through out the movie. we fell alseep on the couch .

''well dont you look comftorable?'' nicholas and sabrina walked through the door.'' were not we just fell asleep on the couch rose made me watch stupid titanic .'' christian got up from the couch and streched.'' really i have been trying to get him to watch it.'' sabrina wrapped her arms around christians waist.'' well he ruined it for me, be happy.'' i smiled.''

a few days later i didnt feel any soreness so i decided to teach christian some moves in the gym even though i hate dimitri i do have to say he had a good training statagey i decided to use it with christian i made him run the tread mill for half a hour i didnt want him to tired plus i wanted to teach him fighting moves .'' alright i wan tyou to punch on the dummies make sure you hold your fist right.'' i demonstrated a hit for him then let him go at it i went over a few other basic things to.'' what christian cant throw a punch i am ashamed.'' nicholas walked into the gym a smile on his face .'' if you taught christian how to throw you should be ashamed.'' i told him.'' what if i did?'' he rose a eyebrow'' then i should kick your ass.'' i told him poking my finger at his chest. ''try it.'' he lightly pushed me .'' okay .'' i attempted to kick his legs from under him he was fast i realized he wouldnt be that easy to take down . i dont know how long it took me to get him down but i was determined to.'' you got a thing for the top?'' nicholas panted .'' whatever.'' i smiled '' wow im leaving well countinue this tomorrow.''christian said leaving the room looking us over with a smirk.'' maybe.'' i smiled.

**a few months later**

things are great me christian just started collage me and nicholas are dating and sometimes me and sabrina even hang out i dont think things could get in any better.'' hey i have to go to the bathroom will you be alright.'' i whispered to christian in class.'' yeah i'll be fine.'' he never even took his eyes off his lap top where he was typing down his notes.'' alright.'' i hurried out the classroom to the bathroom.'' excuse me!''l i told a annoying coupel leaning on the bathroom door making out i hate when people do that .'' shut up and go away.'' the boy broke away from the girl to look at me.'' are you freakin kidding me!'' i yelled angrly seeing it was nicholas so much for everything being perfect.''rose.'' he pushed him self away from the girl .'' dont!'' i growled backing away from him i was hurt and pissed mostly pissed at him and me i had known this guy for a few months now i thought things were getting serious i trusted him i thought he was a friend to but it was all a lie that i was stupid enough to belive.''rose let me explain .'' he said still coming towards me .''no nicholas there is nothing to explain were over.!''i ran off back to class i took a deep breath trying to calm myslef down before i went in.''whats wrong.'' christian asked as soon as i sat down .''nothing .'' i gave him the best fake smile i could muster up he saw through it .'' get up .'' christinan put his things in his bag and pulled me up from my seat and out the class and pushed me agiasnt the wall and made me look into his eyes .'' tell me now .'' he oordered .''there is nothing to tell.'' i lied and tried to get away from him it was no use i did to good of a job training him.'' that is such a crock of shit will you just tell me already.'' heleld tightly on my arms .'' okay ,'' i breathed sadly.'' i broke up with nicholas.'' i told him .'' what why?'' he asked surprised.'' he cheeted on me .'' i told him angrly.'' im sorry rose.'' christian pulled me into a tight hug.'' it's fine im fine can we just go hime.'' i asked .'' yeah.'' he walked me to the car his arm wrapped me .

we need to talk.'' christian said when we got inside the house he sat me down on the couch there was nothing to talk searched my eyes .''are you sure it was nick it could have-'' i cut him off.''yes i am sure he turned to me and told me to shut up and go away.'' i yelled and jumped from the couch and ran to the gym i pulled my stake out my coat and started staking one of the dummies.'' rose! stop!.'' christian grabbed me from behind.'' let me go!'' i screamed over and over agian christian never loosened his grip .soon my anger turned into sadness i fell to the mat crying.'' i am so so sorry rose.'' christian sat down beside me and let me cry on his shirt. i dont know how long we even sat there .'' christian! rose?'' i nicholas walked through the house .'' get out nick!'' christian jumped up and got infront of nicholas so he could not get to me.'' please just let me talk to her.'' he pleaded.'' no! i told you not to hurt her and what did you do just get out .''he hissed at him.'' christian were cousins please just let me see her ,rose i love you please let me explain.'' he pushed christian frustrated christina pushed him back they fell to the ground and started fighting .''oh my god stop!'' sabrina yelled she tried to pry them apart but it was no use christian was on top of nick punching in the face i know its kinda petty but i liked seeing nicholas punched in the face for what he did to me.'' rose help me .'' sabrina pulled on christian i let him give one last hit to nicholas's face then helped pull him off.''what is going on?'' sabrina asked looking around at everyone .'' he cheated on rose.'' christinan growled kicking nicholas .'' so why do you care?'' sabrina asked it was another blow i thought we were friends and she really couldnt care less.'' she is my bestfriend.'' christian exclaimed.'' she is also your gaurdian and needs to take her job seriously she never even should have taught you how to fight that is there job i have tollerated this enough when you get your shit together call me.'' she helped nicholas up and they walked out.''christinan i am sorry it was my fault.'' i apoligzed.'' no dont it wasnt i told him not to hurt you.'' he told me .'' but he was your cousin i thought he would come first.'' i said truthfully.'' you do always your the best friend i have ever had.'' he looked into my eyes i had never noticed exactly how amazing they really looked.'' your mine to.'' i pulled him in a tight hug he pulled away and looked at me .''no rose i love love you.'' he said his voice hoarse.'' no you dont you have sabrina your a mori we would not last.'' i told him in a whisper.'' yes i do i know with everything that just happened this is not the best time but i do i love everything about you i love how beautful you are how badass you are how strong and how with as much as you have been through can still smile and be happy i- .'' i crashed my lips to his in a passionet kiss i loved him to he can be sweet funny and not to mention cute.'' really?'' he looked down at me.'' of course.'' he kissed me so hard i fell we fell back to the mats .

**okay sorry it took so long to update remember five reviews per chapter im sorry if it isnt that good either i have re written this like three times more to come soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**alright here is chapter i hope you like **

**chapter 8**

we sat there making out tell christian stopted and looked down at me his eyes like blue fire. '' i pouted. '' lets take this slow .'' he told me .'' i agreed it would be to the best even if i do completely trust christian.'' so i should proubly call sabrina and tell her the news .'' christian said standing up pulling me with him.'' yeah .'' we walked out the room i sat on the couch while christina called sabrina in the kitchen i wanted to give him a little privcacy .'' no ! '' i heard christina yell in the kitchen and him slam the phone down .'' what happned ?'' i looked up at him as he walked in the room .'' nothing i think she took it well for me being the first guy to ever break up with her.'' he shrugged.''seriously you were the first guy to break up with her?'' christian sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly to him .'' yeah and for someone agiasnt mori fighting she sure was violent.'' he laughed.''really?'' sabrina seemed like the type to make good on her threats .'' yeah.'' he chuckled as he thought about them .''did you tell her about us or did you just tell her that it was over?'' i was curious if she thought that me and christian had a thing while they were dating if so i want to tell her the truth .'' no but she figured out why.'' he answered.''what did she say about me?'' i dont know why i asked i really didnt want to know today has been a long day.'' not much .'' he shrugged i knew it was serious.'' just the typical things jelous girls say about you.'' he said not looking at me.'' that bad ?'' i smiled .'' he grimmnced. '' so when did you start liking me ?'' i questioned i sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.'' he thought about it .'' ''i really do not know i thought you were cute before always have but i think i started to like you when we got to know each other better, what about you?'' he looked at me warmly.'' when i got to know you since we have been friends i guess.'' i answered.'' who do you think looks better me or nick?'' he smirked.'' your kidding right? that is not a fair question its like asking who looks better me or sabrina?'' i said .'' is that you saying nick?'' he smiled.'' no im not i wont answer.'' he furrowed his brows grabbed me waist and pulled me even closer to him.'' will you just admit that sabrina was slightly prettier she was a mori with curves!'' i exclaimed with a smile showing i really wasnt all serious about it .'' she isnt you are it is what is in the inside what counts .'' he smiled seeing the annoyed look i gave him .'' all right admit that you think nick looks better than me ." he smirked. ''no!'' i laughed and slapped his chest.'' so i wont either because i really dont .'' he kissed me hard on the lips i swayed dizzly when he pulled away.'' you are way better than nick.'' i leaned in and kissed him agian.'' i think sabrina is a better kisser than you.'' christian pulled away from me .'' your not funny .'' i laughed .'' he grinned wickledly .'' no im hillarious .'' i rolled my eyes .'' i am just playing i really do like you in every way.'' he smiled .'' better.'' we continued kissing .

we stayed home from school for a few days it was so great we still didnt go further than kissing and that was the only thing that really changed about are relationship it was late at night when we got the phone call .'' we have to go now pack some bags.'' christian told me when he was told tasha was going into labor .'' okay.'' i headed to the stair case .'' never mind we will just get stuff down there come on .'' christina grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. i was amazed we didnt get pulled off between the house and airport with as fast as christian was driving . a few hours later we were in the hospital tasha was in and i didnt care dimitri was there i could care less he was the least of my concernes i wasnt angry at him anymore and i really dont think i am mad at nick either i mean i am because he made me feel stupid for beliving him but i wasnt hurting not really i had christian as he was as good as i can ever get .

''christian .'' dimitri ran over to us he was wearing blue scrubs .''come on.'' he nodded for us to follow.'' i took my time .''are you alright .''christinan pulled me to a stop when he noticed how slow i was going he thought dimitri was bothering me .'' im fine but i dont know if i want to see it .'' i told him truthfully i shivered at the thought .'' what why?'' christian laughed .'' i dont want to be scared of having kids one day .if i ever have them , i understand that it is some what of a painful process.'' i said.'' oh come on.'' christinan wapped his arm around my waist and we headed into her room .

i guess it was nice it was funny how tahsa cursed out dimiitri she did it in russian and english it was proubly my favorite part i didnt find the painful screaming and all very nice but other wise it was cool tasha had a healthy baby boy with dimitris dark brown hair and the ozera blue eyes he would be a looker imagine a dimitri with amazing blue eyes a real ladie killer . he was so cute i didnt want to put him down when they let me hold him .''

**lright guys sorry i havent updated lately i have been trying to figure out where to go from here which way to write it so more to come as soon as possible this chapter is on the house but feel free to review give me ideas for what you want to happen and all that . **


	9. Chapter 9

**alright here is chapter i hope you like **

**chapter**** 9**

'' i think we should let mom and baby get some rest you can come vist tomorrow .'' the nurse told us talking the baby from me and giving it to another nurse.'' alright .''christian wrapped his arm around me and walked me out the room.'' rose can i talk to you?'' dimitri asked from behind us christian snaped around and was about to tell him no but i cut him off before he could say anything .''yeah come on .'' i kept walking we went out to the front . i turned and faced him .'' roza i want to apoligze for all i have ever done to you .'' he took a deep breath .'' for how much i have ever hurt you it was never my intention to do it i loved you with my everything i just wanted to do what was best for you me staying around would have done nothing but hold you back from what you can do i really hope that one day you can forgive me and understand what i did was for a reason.'' he told me his voice horse with emotion.'' i forgive you.'' i ran to him and gave him a big hug. it felt nice i had missed dimtiri so much.

''so what do you plan on naming my baby because you know he is officaly mine.'' i smiled and leaned lazly agianst the railing .'' tasha told me she wanted to name him after he was born so i guess we will wait tell she comes to .'' he told me .'' i guess i get but you guys should totally name him something cool with a ring to it because you are aware he looks like you with ozera eyes a totally lady killer.'' i smiled .'' i was n-'' he was about to say he was not we both knew he was . '' i will keep that in mind.'' i he laughed lightly.'' good tell tasha when ever i am around i will baby sit him as long as he isnt a little brat.'' i told him truthfully.'' gee thanks roza that is so thoughtful. but one day i will want you to train him,'' he smiled.'' what why me ?"' i questioned i did not understand dimitri had trained me if anyone should teach the kid to fight it should be him. he looked at my face and understood i was not being a bitch about it i was just confuesed.'' me and tasha heard you trained christian and he was able to fight and beat his cousin.'' he explained.'' so his cousin was not that great.'' i crossed my arms over my chest .'' my only question is why they got in a fight from what tasha has told me they were good friends .'' he said i looked down slightly blushing.'' guess i know now .'' dimtiri gave a light chuckle.''so you and christian huh?'' he asked looking past me even though there was nothing to see.'' yeah .'' i smiled happily .'' thats good what happened between you and the other guy also what i heard not to long ago was you guys were getting serious .'' dimitri looked down at me .'' no we only dated a few months we hadnt even had sex yet.'' i smiled at the thought so happy i had not gone all the way with nicholas .''wow.'' dimitri sounded surprised with either i had not had sex with nicholas or that i was telling him all my information is such a way i really didnt care though.

'' what is it that he did ?'' he asked his eyebrow furrowed there was a flash of anger in his eyes. '' he cheated on me .'' i shrugged that didnt matter either i have christian now. i think dimitiri wanted to say something to me but instead cursed in russian.'' you know i really want to countinue this conversation but i am so beat im going to have to head home.'' dimitri yawned .'' alright i will see you then it is a date .'' i laughed at the thought of it. funny. '' of course.'' i gave dimitiri another hug he kissed the top of my head but it was not in a romantic gestraure . i walked back in the hospital and met christian .'' so ?'' he looked at me trying to decide what my feelings were.'' it was nice were gonna catch up after we all get some rest .'' i told him.''really?'' he looked at me surpriesed. '' yes i forgive dimtiri he apoligezed for everything and it is so nice to have back in my life.'' i grinned.'' christian frowned.'' not like that you know he did change my life i would still be that bitch rose you know proubly like lissa.'' i hadnt thought about her in a long time i was glad about it i had forgave dimitri but i dont think i could ever forgive her dimitri was like a boyfriend those will come and go but me and lissa were supposed to be friends best friends like sister we had a bound for christ sakes and she ruined it all for a boy for something she should have known i would never do to her everytime i think about it it makes me angry .'' you were not that bad before .'' he drapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.'' i was a bitch at times i cant belive at one time i had thought you were not good enough for lissa. '' i wrapped my arm aound his waist.'' now she would never ever ever be good enough for you.'' i stoppted him and gave him a light peck on the kiss i did not want to get into a big make out in the middle of the hospital when i hate pda myself sometimes well i hate seeing it.

'' you want to go to a hotel?'' christian yawned.'' yeah .'' i followed him out and we caught called a cab it came to get us about 10 minutes later


	10. Chapter 10

**alright here is chapter i hope you like remember to update **

**chapter**** 10**

'

me and christian crashed as soon as we got to the hotel christian let me use his shirt like a night gown and just slept in his jeans. i like i had just closed my eyes when there was a banging on my door .'' i pulled on my jeans and went and answered the door.'' hello rose .'' lissa smiled. i looked back at christian still sleeping and walked into the hall with lissa .'' what do you want?'' i growled. she smirked.'' i came to wish christian congrats on his new cousin , dimitris kid right?'' she grinned it made my stomech churn it reminded me of a strogi the darkness had taken her over there was no more light in her aura whats so ever.'' yes he and christian does not need you congradulations .'' i hissed lissa knew about my relationship with dimitri i had confided in her i had thought she was my best friend then .''whats going on.'' christian opened the door .'' lissa smiled as she saw him .'' you look well christian i can honestly say that i have missed you.'' she looked him over he looked good his hair tousled and messy from just waking up no shirt .'' cant say the same.'' he replyed it made me happy .'' can we speak alone .'' lissa glared at me .'' no .'' me and christian answered at the same time she rolled her eyes. '' fine with me ,i just wanted to you christian that i have really missed you and have decided i want you back .'' she smiled.'' that is to bad . '' i told her bluntly.'' it didnt faze her in the slightest way .'' so how is adrian ?'' i questioned my arms crossed over my chest .'' nothing he is at home .'' she grinned agian .'' lissa just go no one wants you here i sure as hell dont .'' christian pulled me in the room and slammed the door in her face.'' i sat on the bed and closed my eyes to focus in her head lissa was engaged to adrian once they were the queen would name them king and queen once she was things would go down hill i didnt know what she had planned but i just knew it was bad it couldnt happen.'' i need the phone!'' i yelled and ran over to the phone in the room i dialed information and gave them adrians name.'' hello?'' i breathed.'' rose ?'' adrian questioned his tone annoyed .'' i need to talk to you please dont hang up.'' i said quickly .'' im listening .'' he sighed ,it was weird adrian had never acted this way toward me before but we hadnt talked since lissa told him all the lies about what happened .'' lissa just came over and tried to get back with christian i am so sorry .'' ''what!'' he yelled i flinched .'' it is spirit it is really getting to her ,well actrually it has completley tookin her over she wants to be queen and has something planned i dont know what exactly but i know it is bad.'' i told him all in one breath .'' it took him a minute to reply.

'' i understand what you mean i have seen in her aura that it is getting darker and darker it was a little dark when we started dating but i thought i could help her . Dont worry lissa will never be queen she cant have that much power .'' he hung up before i could even clear my name of all that she had said about me but he got all the major things he needed to know and maybe we would get to talk agian sometime soon . ''who was that ?'' christian looked down at me a amused look on his face apparently he had not heard me ask for adrian so i explained to him that i had called adrian to worn him about what a evil bitch lissa was even if i had phrased it in a nicer way just for adrian . '' you know i think lissa was a little crazy when we were dating .'' christian layed back down on the bad he arm behind his head .'' yeah maybe it has always been there i dont know what happened to awake it in such a way i mean one day she was sweet lissa now she is this it is so hard to beive we have a bond and even harder to belive we use to be bestfriends .'' i layed down next to him and yawned .'' i dont know maybe being around all that death at the academy .'' christian pulled me closer to his side i layed my head on his chest i fell back asleep almost immeditaly .'' wake up .'' christian kissed my cheek .i slowly opened my eyes christian was sitting at the desk in the room with some mcdonalds bags and other bags down by his feet.''whats this ?'' i walked over to him leanded down to look in the bags .''wait until after you eat and take a shower .'' christian told me .'' so it's for me ?'' i smiled happily.'' yes now eat and go take a shower and everything .'' christian told me handing me the mcdonalds bag .christian had on a new t-shirt so i knew it was clothes i was just curious on what kind . i scarfed down my food stripped out of christans shirt and took a nice shower .when i got out i put on on of the hotel walked back out into the room .'' okay.'' christian handed me one of the bags i sat on the bad and looked through it .christian had gotten me some bras and underwear they were so nice plus he had gotten me the exact right size . i ran back in the bathroom changed into black bra and panty set and walked into the room .'' wow.'' christian looked me over his eyes wide .'' i bet you looked weird buying these by yourself .'' i laughed and leaned over christian to look in the desk mirrow i looked so great i knew christian thought so to. he stood and kissed me hard . i smiled agianst his lips and pushed away.'' what else did you get me .'' i steppted away from him and qucikly darted around him to grab the other bag and look at the contents he had gotten me a few pairs of skinny jeans and t-shirts those were also in the right size .'' you did not get these.'' i said as i slippeed on my jeans and t- shirt .'' no that wat i can pay people to do .'' he smiled and i slapped his arm .'' wanna go see the baby there all at home now.'' christian asked .'' yes .'' i was practicully jumping up and down .'' come one .'' we walked out the room and we walked out the front apparently christian had rented a car to it wasnt as nice as his car at home but it was okay . i was so happy it didnt take long to get there .'' hey roza .'' dimitri opened the door with a smile .'' hey comrade where's my baby? '' dimitri laughed .'' here he is, i heard you and my baby are close.''tasha smiled and handed me to him .'' yep . did you guys think of a name yet?'' i rocked little guy back in forth in my arms .'' yes we are going to call him jospeh and we want you and christian to be his godparents dimtri wanted you to take care of him if anything ever happened to us i totally understand why jospeh apparently loves you and i know that you would be the best person in the world to leave him with well next to christian ,so will you? .'' tasha smiled .'' ''really yeah totally .'' i kissed josheps head .'' you know i will .'' christian gave tasha a hug.

we went back home a week and a half later i was a little sad to leave my little jojo i had already given a nickname that would stick the rest of his life

**alright guys remember 5 reviews per chapter sorry havent updated lately had a lot to do and havent had any ideas of what to do i didnt want to make it all dramatic in this one chapter so there is more to come**


	11. Chapter 11

**alright here is chapter i hope you like remember to review this **

**chapter**** 11**

i missed jojo when we got back but i was happy to be home but we had to go to school that day .'' Christian .'' Sabrina came up to us at the campus cafeteria Nicholas beside her but he didnt say anything to either of us he just gave a nod.''rose.'' she looked at me with utter hatred . '' sabrina what a pleasnt surprise what can i do for you ?'' christian said sourly.'' i heard about tasha having her baby i wanted to congradulate you .'' she smiled .''thank you .'' i smiled back at her she glared .'' i was not talking to you it is his cousin .'' she crossed her arms over her chest .'' but it is our godson .'' i rolled my eyes as i gestered between me and christian .''what why would tasha do that?'' he exclaimed i didnt understand why she was so upset . '' me and jospehs dad are close friends .'' i told her .'' ''dimitri ! how do you know dimitri . she was clearly jelous that i knew him but she composed herself ''screwing him to trying to steal him away from tasha .'' she crossed the line with that one .'' sabrina .'' nicholas grabbed her arm but she snatched it away .'' as a matter of fact no the only person i am screwing is christian .'' i smirked and leaned in and kissed him even if i really was not screwing him it made her mad and she stomped away .

'' that was intresting .'' christian smiled when i pulled away from him .'' yeah , so i take she met tasha and dimtiri ?'' i asked him .'' yeah she and tasha were friends i dont know if they are anymore im guessing no .'' he told me .''good that would be weird wouldnt it ? tasha and sabrina like bestfriend and apparently sabrina has a thing for dimitri i take Tasha would not take that very well.'' i countiued eating my food christian laughed .'' no she would not you know how tasha was yelling at dimitri when she went into labor yeah she is worse than that when she is really mad sabrina liking dimtiri would make her extremley mad.'' he chuckled and i laughed thinking about all that tasha had called dimitri that night. ''come on .'' christian and i finished are food and headed off to the class.

when school was over me and Christian headed home was i surprised when we got to the house to see a dark figure standing on the porch i got out the car and had christian go park in the garage i didnt really need to protect christian anymore he could fully take care of his self but it was still my job . i thought it was a strogi at first but it was a mori i could tell from there bulild but it was still kinda lean like christians but more lanky i should have known who it was.'' little dhampire.'' adrian turned and faced me .'' oh my god.'' i ran towards him and gave him a hug . he lifted me up and spun me around .'' me and lissa didnt stop being for the reasons that you think.'' i said when i broke from are hug.'' i know that now i dont know why i beliived it then .'' he told me grabing my shoulders and making me look at him. i smiled . '' so what are you doing here.'' i grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the front door .'' i have no reason whats so ever to be at court and i wanted to come see you and thank you personally for your help .'' he told me.'' well its so great to see you you have know idea how much i have missed you we have so much to talk about .''i grabbed his hand and lead him into the house i sat down on the couch pulling him with me .'' rose.'' christian ran in from the garage .'' adrain?'' he looked between us .'' hey adrian came for a little visit .'' i smiled up at him .'' i see that why were you out in the dark on the porch?'' christian asked him .'' yeah what the hell were you doing out there all alone .'' i slapped his arm .'' oww .'' he rubbed his arm where i slapped him .'' it is like a gated communtiy i was safe and i have a stake .'' he smiled .'' what ! why do you have a stake you cant fight.'' i exclaimed .'' so i could do what i could.'' he told me i took a deep breath .'' this is a nice place christian put my parents to shame didnt know you have so much money i really forget you are a royal sometime .'' he said .'' no offense i think that is a good thing now .'' he said a little bit of sadness in his voice .'' your gonna stay here with us right ? i dont want you out there alone your best would not be good enough agianst a strogi .'' i told him . ''if you want .'' he smirked i laughed '' i show you your room.'' i grabbed adrian by the arm and pulled him up the stairs to the guest room me and christian always have made up in case we have company. '' do you have anybags ?'' i asked him as i grabbed some extra blankets out the closet incase he wanted them .'' yeah i got one but i have to go out and get more clothes .'' he plopped down on the bed .'' i will take you out tomorrow christian wont need me .'' i told him .''so catch me up on everything how have you been .'' adrian patted the spot on the bed beside him . i took a seat and smiled .'' where to begin well i me and christian started dating not to long ago after he beat up my ex boyfriend for cheating on me who happened to be his cousin i -'' he cut me off .'' wait you and christian really?'' he laughed .'' what it is not that funny.'' i slapped his chest.'' okay go on.'' adrian caught his breath .'' and .'' i glared at adrian .'' i forgive dimtri i am so over that we are friends now i have absolutely no feeling for him whats so ever i am even him and tashas son's godmom christian is his goddad .'' i told him and so much more me and adrian stayed up all night just talking .

**alright guys i updated as fast i could remember 5 reviews per chapter **


	12. Chapter 12

**alright here is chapter i hope you like remember to review this **

**chapter one **

'Are you sure you will be alright without me ?'' i asked christian for like the tenth time as me and adrian headed out the door .'' yeah i will be fine just go .'' he smiled .'' alright by.'' i kissed him on the cheek and grabbed adrians hand and pulled him out the front door to his car.'' here .'' he gave me the car keys to his amazing black porshe .'' what is this ?'' i looked up at him .'' i dont know my way around here and i am not good at following diretions he smiled .'' oh my god.'' i hugged him tightly and ran around to the drivers side of the car.'' you are toatally my bestfriend .'' i jumped in the car and reved the engine . Adrian took his time getting in the car just to tease me.'' alright .'' he buckled his seatbelt and i sped off i took adrian to the mall i hadnt atrually been inside yet but i knew where it was.'' lets go to amercombie .'' adrian grabbed my arm and walked me to the store.'' so what exactly do you want?'' i looked through the boys clothes .'' i want jeans from here .'' he told me .'' ohh .'' i pulled out a nice pair of jeans off the rack and offered them to him .he grabbed them looked them over and nodded .

Let me say adrian may be worse than a girl we were in that store for like a hour just so he could get a few pairs of jeans and he still needed more clothes . for his shirts and all that he didnt take as long it was more expensive clothing more his style .'' you have to get this you will pick up a girl before we leave this mall.'' i smiled and showed him a light green sweater that matched his eyes completley and made them pop even more .''i could do that without the sweater but i see where you are going with it .''he took it from me and went and rung it up when it was payed for he swithced the shirt he had on for the green sweater then went back to shopping .''i should totally get these huh?'' adrian held up a pair of silky short neon pink boxers i thought they were for girls at first but it was a all male store.'' yeah you can wear those with your sweater .'' we both laughed and maybe thrity minutes headed to the cafiteria for lunch. '' why rose who is this why arnt you with christian?'' i heard a famillar voice say adrian looked up before me he widened his eyes and i saw him give a small smile as he took sabrina in .'' sabrina .'' nicholas groanned and mouthed sorry .''it's fine that you charge is a bitch who just cant move on dont worry .'' i glared at her adrian coughed to hide his laugher and bit into his burger.'' whatever rose you didnt answer my question.'' she rolled her eyes pushed her hair back .'' Adrian ivashkov.'' he introduced his eyes lit up with recognition .'' Lissa's adrian right yeah me and lissa we go back just talked to her the other day you know she was woundering if i knew who were you were or seen you she would not be very happy to find you left to come be with rose .'' she smirked.'' you know what!'' adrian shot up from his chair so he was face to face with sabrina .'' i dont know who you are but i really couldnt give a horses ass who you are ,you are unimportant and all so right now you can leave and never harass rose or christian agian .'' he warned .'' or what?'' she smiled and ran her finger down his face .he grabbed it and flung it away .'' if you dont know i am that adrian who is the queens nephew you know her favorite family member ? that gives me some power well actually a lot of power so unless you want to know exactlly what i can do with all that power i suggest you leave .'' he smiled at her she took a deep breath of frustration ran off.'' wow .'' i laughed .'' so where is all that power you get from the queen ?'' i smirked .'' ha you know i was bullshiting but it worked.'' we countined eating and forgot all about her we walked around the mall to see if there was anything else to do.'' little dhampire.'' adrian grabbed me and yanked me into a photo booth .he slid his credit card in we choose are heading for the pictures double trouble in bold red letter with fire around them .

for the first picture me and adrian did our faces like fish the secound we both smiled widely and the third we wrapped are arms around each others shoulders .'' you but whold .'' i looked throught the pictues to find in the picture we smiled normally he did bunny ears behind my head and made a funny face at me .we ended up doing this bunge thing on a tramplin that you do flips on too i begged to do that though .we didnt get home tell about 6 .''chrsitian!'' i called when i opened the door i didnt have to look around christian was sitting on the couch doing homework.'' how was your day.'' he didnt take his eyes off the books.'' great.'' i sat down next to him .'' he still didnt look at me .'' im going to go put this in my room.'' adrian headed up the stairs.'' is something wrong?'' i layed my head on the book so he couldnt see it anymore .'' nothing is wrong im just trying to study i have a test.'' he told me .'' you are such a liar .'' i frowned.'' fine it is weird you so close to adrian .'' he whispered in my ear so adrian wouldnt here .'' why he know's i am dating you and it does not matter if he likes me beause i love you.'' i pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. ''come on .'' i stood up and took his hand in mine i lead him up the stairs to my room .''good night adrian.'' i yelled christian glared and pushed me down on my bed .he leaned down and kissed me .''stay .'' he smiled and ran off he came back a minute later a condom in his hand .'' well someone was prepared.'' i grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me .

**hope you guys liked it remember to review 5 per chapter means i update as soon as i can **


	13. Chapter 13

**alright here is chapter i hope you like remember to review this **

**chapter 12 **

i am so serious when i say last night was the best night of my life at first it hurt a little but then wow ! im am so happy christian was my first .'' good morning .'' i smiled at adrian when i came down stairs after getting ready ready for the day .'' yeah but i bet last night was even better.'' adrian smirked .'' what in the world are you talking about?'' i looked down and blushed.'' he laughed at me and hard .'' shut up .'' i slapped his arm .'' hey it is not my fault there is no tv in the room you put me in and you so happen to be very loud .'' he smiled.'' oh my god!'' i covered my face with my hands .'' im just kidding i slept on the couch so i would noy have to hear any of the crap.'' he told me .'' good.'' i took a deep breath to calm myself.''you want to go do something today ?'' adrian asked .'' sure christian had to go to school but i have no idea what to do.'' i told him with a shrug .'' well what do you usually do around here ?'' he asked and leaned on the counter bored .'' me and christian train or watch tv nothing much .'' i said realizing just how boring it was .'' i know !"' adrians eyes lit up with excimtment .''where?'' i crossed my arms over my chest .'' i was on my cell phone looking things up and there is a mori and dhampire club the town over i usually dont go to a club during the day but i think we should .'' he smiled.'' i dont know what am i supposed to do at a club?'' i asked hesitently .'' have fun.'' he came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders shaking me .'' i dont know i just can go have fun if christian isnt there i cant do anything .'' i told him . he groaned .''come on please ,it is not like christian is the clubbing type anyways were just going to have fun and get out the house .'' i looked down at my feet.'' please little dhampire?'' i gave in we were walking out the door a hour late i didnt want to look to cute so i just put on a aqua blue tank top with lace back black skinny jeans and some black flats i wore my hair down in loose curls adrian looked great in his all black outfit .'' let's go.'' adrian drove this time he said he memerized the directions for the club. ''lets get a drink.'' adrian told me when we got inside the club .'' you still drink?'' i yelled over the music. '' not as much as i use to .'' he lead me to the bar a tall red headed dhampire girl was the bartender .''what can i get you?'' she smiled at adrian completely disregarding me .'' two long island ice tea's '' adrian told her .'' right on it .'' she went to her mixing .'' here ya go .'' she slid adrian the drinks he handed one to me . i looked at it not sure if i should drink it adrian needed a gaurdian to protect him but no strogi would be out during the day .'' it is good drink it .'' he took his and took a drink .''alright .'' i took it and took a tiny sip then at bigger and just downed it . '' can i get another one .'' i passed the bar tender my laughed at me .'' yeah .'' she made me another one and i downed that one two .''slow down in those rose i am going to mingle.'' he told me drinking the last of his and paying the bar tender.'' you guys arent going out are you?'' the bartender asked looking at him as he walked away .'' nope .'' i pooped the p for extra effect.'' so ,what is your name ?'' i questioned.'' she gave another drink when i pushed my glass to her .'' Natalia you.'' ''rose.'' i shook her hand .'' his name is adrian if you were woundering .'' i smiled .'' nice to meet you rose ,why arent you dating adrian ?'' she asked getting right to the point .''i have a boyfriend .'' i smiled proudly thinking about christian .'' cuter than him .'' she looked out at adrian dancing with some girl.'' yes.'' i nodded .''lucky, i only get hit on by loosers .watch.'' some mori guy came over to us he looked to young to be in a club maybe 15 he was tall and lanky with a awkard demenor to him but he seemed like he would grow out of it one day and be a nice looking guy.''hey babe i got a ciggrate will you be my match ?'' he asked. i snorted .'' what kind of pick up line was that?'' i laughed natalia with me .he looked down emabarrased and was about to walk away but i felt bad and tapped his shoulder and patted the seat next to me .'' how old are you and where is your sidekick i know you have one .'' he pointed a adorable dhampire boy. i gestered for him to come over he griined .the dhampire boy was the complete opposite of the boy he had the good looks already an no awkardness to him.''so how old are you guys ?'' i smiled.'' '' i am 17 .'' the mori boy answered.'' you are such a liar .'' i told him Natalia nodded in agreement .'' how old are you really dont lie cause it doesnt matter what ages you guys are you wouldnt get with us .'' i told them he chuckled.'' i just turned 15 yesterday .'' the mori answered truth fully.'' i am about to turn 16 in a few month's .'' the dhmapire answered a huge grin plaseterd on his face he was a cocky little thing.'' alright what are your names?'' '' i am abel and this is my friend damon .'' the mori said .'' nice to meet you i guess.'' i said .''damon?'' the dhampire nodded.' you didnt tell abel here to come over here and tell her that did you ?'' i crossed my arms over my chest he laughed.'' no that was all his i told him not to say it .'' he ruffled abels hair .'' well i am rose and .'' i looked at Natalia wondering if she minded if i told them her name .'' natalia .'' she answered .'' hi.'' abel blushed and damon grinned once agian.''u guys are adorable which why i will buy you a birthday drink nothing with to much alcohol though.'' i warned .'' i know.'' Natalia gave them some small fruity drink . ''thanks .'' they picked up there drinks and clinked them together .'' i payed natalia .'' what are you guys doing here besides celebrating your birthday?'' i asked abel .'' wanted to get out and do something .'' damon asnwered .'' us to.''adrian came over to us .'' they looked a bit intimidated well abel did damon looked like he liked the challange.'' adrian this is natalia ,abel and damon.'' i introdued .'' why are you talking to twelve year olds.'' he whispered in my ear .'' im was bored and they were hitting on natalia .'' i told him he fell for it and looked her over like i wanted .'' who wouldnt .'' he smiled at her her cheeks redenned a bit .'' you guys lets dance dont get grabby either.'' i took there hands and lead them to the floor .i just danced by them i didnt get to close i did not want to look like a petalfile or anything i really just wanted to give adrian and natalia a little privacy he needed a new girl she seemed like a good one plus i dont want him with someone i dont like .i know it sounds selfish but it's true.'' we ended up staying there for a long time we didnt leave tell it was late i gave the boys my number and i got natalias .i offically adopted abel and and damon as my little brothers .'' see it was fun and you didnt get yourself into any trouble.'' adrian said tossing me the car keys .'' yeah .'' i nodded .we were just out the door when i felt my stomach go nausous there were strogi around and alot sp much i felt like i might throw up.''adrian get inside now !'' i pushed him back in the club and maybe 12 strogi came out there was no way i could take them all but i would die trying . '' she is the one that killed micheal and the others at that store.'' one of them said .''really ?'' the main guy like there always is gave a sicking grin.''all of them looked like they were dhampire before .'' why is that.'' i slid my stake out my purse .'' it's hot .'' they attacked .

i got threw more than i thought i would maybe 8 the ones that were left were determined to live faught hard but i got them all i killed the leader last i collapesed to the ground as soon as he was dead all i remeber after that is it hurt to breath so bad .

**hat do you think remember to review 5 or more per chapter thanks **


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter i dont even know and i know that is bad but does it really matter as long as there is another one right**

i awoke in a all white room i knew immediately was a hospital .''ahh.'' i covered my eyes when the light hit them.'' she is awake .''a voice said i didnt know who it belonged to but i knew it was some male . i removed my hands and looked up to see christian standing over me Adrian and dimitri right beside him .'' oh my god i was so worried ! '' christian bent down and kissed my cheek .'' what are you talking about?'' i frowned .'' you have been in a coma for a month .'' adrian informed me.'' not surprised .'' i said mostly to myself it could have been worse,shit i could have died like i was pretty sure i would .'' me neither that was amazing that you killed 12 strogi all by yourself .'' dimitri told me .'' i know right?'' i smiled .'' well it is good to see you are just fine.''a very familiar voice said that i couldn't place at first.i looked around the room noticing that my mom was in the room along with Nicholas and none other than my awesome best friend eddie .'' he smiled i sat up wincing at the bit of pain i felt shoot through my body .''relax.'' adrian placed his hand on my side and i felt the magic go through me erasing all of the pain .'' you shouldnt use so much magic .'' i told him but i was grateful for the help.'' what are you doing here ?'' i asked eddie he was my main focus right now being i havent seen him in so long.'' got a vacation told them it was for a family emergency .'' he gave me a hug .'' you mean her .'' i faked gagged at the mention of lissa. ''yeah .'' he laughed with a nod .i sat back on my bed trying relax on the bed but all the cords strapped to me made it uncomfortable .''can we leave now that i am awake."i asked fidding with one of the cords strappeted to my chest .'' no.'' Christian caught my hand before i could rip it off.'' you have to get some test done to make sure you are really okay .'' i crossed my arms over my chest and pouted .'' i will go get a nurse.'' christian walked out the room .

''did everyone make it out okay ?'' i asked adrian thinking about abel and damon also natlia since i wanted adrian to go out with her .'' yeah everyone was fine those boys told me to text them when you got out the hospital so they can send you something.'' he told me .''really? what about natalia ?'' i rose a eyebrow.''she is at my apartment wating for me to come home .'' he told me .'' you have your own apartment now ?'' '' yeah it was kind of weird staying at christians house with out you not there .'' he explained.'' who cares about that you and natalia are dating ?'' i grinned.'' yeah glad you took the time to talk to her when i didnt .'' he told me .'' i nodded .'' she is cool from what i could tell .'' i said happily i liked adrian dating someone expessicaly someone i like i would hate if he was dating another bitch like lissa .''alright rose you had a horrible accident i am surprised you made you have a absolutely amazing recovery never in all of my years as a nurse have i seen somebody with a metabolism like yours.'' the middle age human smiled i smiled in return i wouder what kind of accident they told them i was in since it was at a human hospital . i hope it was not something that made me look dumb.

''so can i leave ?'' i asked laughed .'' i dont see any reason why not i will prescribe you some pain pills for the pain you will be feeling i cant imagine falling off the roof of mansion what exactly were you doing you had a bit of alcohol in your system when you were brought here .'' i smiled tightly yeah it was something that made me look dumb .'' i was trying to get a good look at the sky i had a glass of wine before trying it which was not extremley bright .'' i looked at adrian glaring at him realizing it was him who had told them that since he was the one with me .he looked away from me .'' well lets try and never ever fo that agian .''she patted my hand wrote on her clip bored tore off a piece of paper ,handed it to adrian then walked out.''i brought you some clothes.''christian reached over in the nightstand next to my bed and handed me my clothing .'' okay everyone can get out now .'' i smiled widely at everyone .they all walked out christian was going to too but i grabbed him from the back of his shirt and pulled him to me .'' i think i might need your help.'' i wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist .'' no you will be fine.'' he peeled my arms and legs off of him and walked out the room .

i jumped off my bed being retarded ,pain shot through my body i cried out in pain and fell to the ground.'' oh my god rose.'' out of all the people to come help me it was nicholas who came.'' are you alright ? what happned .'' he looked me over for any injuries.'' im okay i just moved to fast .'' i groaned as he helped me on my bed .'' you sure your alright ?'' he asked looking me over with concern .'' im fine .'' i pushed away his hand and slowly stood by myself .'' i will call if i need help.'' i told him he nodded and walked away giving me one last look before walking out the door. i got dressed as fast as i could i dont know why it hurt so much standing the first time i really just felt sore.'' rosemaire?'' the nurse hurried over to me as me and nicholas headed to the waiting room where everyone had went .'' yeah .'' i stoppted to look at her .'' we have a policy that you have to leave in a wheel chair.'' she told me .'' your kidding right i can walk just fine.'' i exclaimed .'' im sorry but you have to .'' another nurse came over to us pushing a wheel chair .'' oh what the hell.'' i carefully sat down in the seat so i wouldnt hurt myself .'' are you alright ?'' adrian my own personal little doctor rushed over to me .'' i am fine they said i have to use it .'' i assured him and everyone else that looked painiked .''but she did fall .'' nicohlas said toatally not helping .'' i slapped him in the stomach .'' you did are you alright ?'' adrian asked .'' he grabbed my hand and was about to heal me but i yanked it away .'' calm down dad i am fine like i said before i just want to get home.'' i said .'i looked around the people in the room looking for christian only to notice he was not there.'' adrian noticed that .'' he had to leave .'' he told me .''why?'' i was upset about that he had rejected me in the room and only kissed me on the cheek something was seriously wrong i liked to think he was just freaked that he could have lost me but i knew it was something else .'' let's go.'' i got up from the wheel chair .''fuck it .'' i walked briskley ahead the wheel chair would just slow me down when i needed to get home to see christian .''rose you should take it easy.'' my mom said catching up with me.'' why i just want to get home for the last damn time i feel fine .'' just let her go it's not like you are going to stop her.'' i heard dimitri say from somewhere behind me . he was so right .'' i will drive you home my car is more comftroable than a porshe .'' nicholas said when we got outside and the cars pulled up.'' whatever .'' i didnt care less who took me home.'' i will go get you medicine and drop it off then .''adrian told me gently giving me a hug before stepping into his car.''okay.'' i nodded then thought of something.'' hey .'' i caught adrians arm.'' yes little dhampire?'' he smiled down at me .'' why did the nurse give you my perscription she didnt even give it to my mom or christian .'' i asked curiously.'' because i was there at the hospital with you everyday and i rode in with you the day you came.'' he shrugged .'' so christian hasnt been at the hospital as much as you ?'' i asked i felt my stomech knot something felt so wrong .'' no but i guess with school or whatever i moved out like a week after you were put in the hospital.'' he told me.'' oh thanks.'' i kissed his cheek and he drove off.'' so what exactly is the deal with you and adrian ?'' nicholas asked as he helped me in my car .''he is a really good friend .'' i explained .'' thats all ? what about the blound dhampire eddie i think.''

''yeah him to just a friend i mean i liked adrian before but i was emotionlly unavaliable at the time that he was single , now he is just like a good friend because i have feeling for no one but christian .'' i smiled at the thought of wounderful christian who proubly hadnt been to the hospital alot because of school like christian said nothing more . we really didnt talk for the short ride to my house . i got out the car leaving the door open and headed into the house i heard yelling going on in the kitchen .'' im not some slutty dhampire like your little rose you are not going to sleep with me more than once if i might add and throw me aside .'' a familar female voice said at first i thought it might be lissa but i should have known better it was sabrina .'' how could you.'' i walked slowly into the kitchen .'' rose.'' christian turned to face me his eyes wide with suprise .'' i am so sorry it was a accident i was-'' christian tried to explain to me .'' i dont want to hear it .'' i screamed christian had been my friend before anything happend between us he knew how i had been hurt he got so angry when i caught nicholas cheating on me and he turned around and did the same thing .'' what going on?'' nicholas ran in the kitchen his stake out ready for action little did he know someone had been staked already me right in my heart( wow that sounded extremley lame but i am going to kepp it ) '' absoultey nothing.'' i faught threw any pain i felt an ran up the stairs to my room i packed up all my things in a huge suit case i am happy i bought now.''rose .'' nicholas grabbed the bag from me i thought he was trying to keep me from leaving but he was helping me .'' what exactly happened ?'' he asked .'' he cheated on me .'' i yelled i headed down the stairs and right out the door to the car .

i was not going to cry over another boy i was done with that never would i fall in love only to be hurt agian .''where to?'' nicholas jumped in the car.'' any where far away .'' i told him i played with his radio hearing a song that sounded like i felt i put it on blast as we drove off

** so what do you think so much more to come this is only the beginning so remmber to read and review 5 or more per chapter thank you very much feel free to tell me things you want to happen and i will see if i can do something about it **


	15. Chapter 15

** another chapter remember to review **

nicholas took me to his house it wasnt as far as i would have like but it would do.'' do you have anything to drink ?'' i asked plopping down on his couch.'' soda?'' he looked at me .'' no ! do i seem like i want some god damn soda!'' i snapped he looked at me sadly .'' i am sorry .'' i apoligzezd and rubbed my face .'' dont worry about it .'' he dismissed it with a wave of his hand .he reached in a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured it in a cup for me .i grabbed it eagerly and downed it shaking my head trying to ignore the burn in my throat ,once it was gone i grabbed the bottle from his hand taking as big of a drink as i could .'' rose! stop drinkning it not going to make anything better .'' he snatched away the bottle.'' do you want to bet on that because i am feeling a hell of alot better.'' i told him feeling a slight buzz but i was not enough .he rolled his eyes and took the bottle back in the kitchen .'i watched him as he came back over to me , he was really really really hot .'' do you want to have some fun?'' i asked .'' like what ?'' he questioned his arms crossed over his chest .'' guess.'' i smiled.'' we shouldnt ,your proubly drunk .'' he told me .'' we should. and i am not i barely even feel buzzed.'' i grabbed him and pulled him down the the couch beside me .

i sat down on his lap and wrapped my arm around his neck .i leaned down and kissed him i liked it i still felt something for nicholas but it didnt matter because i didnt plan on dating him , i just had one thing on my mind to do with him .'' rose i -'' dont .'' i broke away from our kiss and glared at him.'' im not looking for a relationship i just want to have fun ,if you cant do that tell me now i will have adrian take me to a club or something i can find someone else.'' i told him he frowned and thought about if for a minute .'' im good with that.'' we countinued kissing and everything else went as planned .i admit it may have not been the greatest idea with me just getting out the hospital moving around so much with such a sore body i would feel it later. but it was so worth it .''little dhmapire?'' adrian knocked on nicholas door.'' hold on.'' i pulled on my clothes and went and answered the door.'' what happned ?'' he rushed in and looked me over and rose a eye brow at my appearance i grinnned.'' what are you talking about .'' i played with my messy hair.'' with christian i just went over to his house he is like totally pissed he said you came here . so what happned between you two?'' he asked.'' me and christian are over and done i am done with everything i am never ever going to fall for another guy agian .'' i told him .''what did he do?'' adrians eyes flashed with anger.'' cheated on me ! dont say you did not suspect he was when i was in the hospital .'' my voice rose with every word i said .'' no i didnt think christian was that stupid and you guys just stareted dating not to long ago you seemed happy.'' he told me .'' well i guess we werent so do you want to go do something?'' i changed the subject i just wanted to get far far away .'' we can go to my place right now then go some where else tomorrow.'' he told me .'' whatever.'' i shurgged and ran to the back room where nicholas was at .''who is that .'' he questioned .'' adrian i am going to leave alright i had fun though .'' i grabbed my shoes and kissed him hard on the mouth .'' me to .'' he smiled .''see ya .'' i went back out to the living room and slipped on my shoes .'' so what else did you do.'' he asked as we walked out the door looking me over once agian.'' i told you i had fun.'' i smiled .'' wow.'' we walked outside to adrians car.'' hold on .'' i ran over nicholas's car and tried the door he had it unlocked so i grabbed my bag.

i was suprised when we got to adrians house it was small for what you would think the size of his house would be. '' rose what are you doing here ?'' natalia asked when i walked in eddie and dimitiri sitting with her .'' hi ,what are you guys doing here?'' i questioned.'' we are going to be staying with adrian for a few days .'' eddie explained,'' really?'' i asked surprised not really with eddie but dimitri adrian knew we were friends now and i was his sons god mom but it was still weired .'' we should go celebrate and so somthing then.'' i told them .'' celebrate you being out of the hospital?'' eddie asked .'' no but we can celebrate that too .'' i shook my head .'' then what?'' dimitri questioned.'' im am single .'' i shrugged playing it off like it was nothing and as far as i am concerned it isnt .'' what why?'' dimtiri was the only one suprised but only him and adrian had really seen me and christian together . '' why?'' he got angry just like adrian had.'' he cheated on me .'' i shrugged agian .'' what !'' he growled .'' it's fine his lost , i dont care i already payed him back for that in a way .'' i smiled dimitri looked me over and decided not to ask about it .'' he did what !with who?'' eddie demanded .'' it doesnt matter it was his ex girlfriend sabrina ,i really dont want to talk about it .'' i told him he nodded. and we moved on to a new subject .'' im sorry rose i stayed up late last night .'' eddie apoligzed .'' it's fine .'' i didnt even bother to heat dimitris reason he just wouldnt exatly fit in anyway plus he has a fiance and a son .'' alright that cool i am beat anyways , i looked at adrian .'' it's cool if i stay here right ?'' i didnt want to impose.'' of course .'' he nodded.''you okay with it ?'' i looked at natalia .'' yeah.'' she nodded i didnt want to make her upset by staying . '' great come on.'' adrian hauled my bag to a room .'' this is nice ?'' i smiled .'' it was a small room but really cute and its not like i needed a big one .'' im going to go to sleep .'' i sat down on the bed .'' you sure ?'' '' yeah long day .'' i yawned how was i sleepy when i had been asleep for so long.'' k i will see you in the morning gave me a hug and walked out the room closing the door behined him.

i changed into some pjs and layed down in bed staring up at the celling i couldnt help but get lost in my thoughts .what had i dont sleeping with nicholas like i did and so ready to go find someone else to sleep with when that is just not me . i took a deep breath realizing how much it hurt to loose christian i let my tears fall i couldnt help it.

**sorry this is short but i wanted to get something published since i got my 5 reviews i try to get it published as soon as i can so read and review 5 per chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**another chapter remember to review **

**i stayed locked in the room the whole day i didnt like feeling so weak but all the anger from yesterday was fading and sadness was taking over i also felt bad about just having sex with nicholas when we were dating he cheated on me to he didnt desreve my body . ''little dhampire? let me in or i will just come in you are aware that i have a key to every door in the house and if i dont have it i will break in .'' he knocked on the door over and over agian i knew he wouldnt go away when i felt so bad from experince .''fine.'' i got up from the bed and trudged over to the door and unlocked then went back to the bed that felt so nice to me .'' what the hell are you alright ? yesterday you were fine i thought it didnt matter to you what happned between you and christian that you were already to move on and eveything .'' he sat down on the bed beside me.'' i wanted to move on forget all about him but i cant i loved him more than i loved anyone else even if we had just started dating he was one of my bestfriends i trusted him with everything and he turned around and did the same thing any other guy that i have ever liked or loved in that way he hurt me its like he staked me but slowly dug in the stake .'' i cried resting my head on adrians chest .''are you even sure he cheated on you maybe they were just i dont know i cant imagine he was that stupid , i am all agianst you getting back together with a guy that has hurt you but i think there is something else going on here .'' he told me .''really?'' i wiped eyes and looked up at him .''yeah come on.'' he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room.'' where are you going?'' dimitir asked as we walked past him and eddie sitting on the couch watching tv.'' i am taking her to christians to see if he was really stupid enough to cheat on her i think there is something else .'' he told them .'' im coming i will follow behind in my own car .'' dimitri said jumping up .''i will ride with belikov .'' eddie got up from his spot to .'' you dont have to.'' i told them .''we want to .''eddie pulled me away from adrian and gave me a hug.''alright .'' i agreed.'' wait i dont want to impose or anything but i want to come to i havent see what christian looks like or anything.'' natalia said rushing out of the kitchen.'' alright .'' adrian smiled .**

**'' were here .'' announced when he pulled up to the house even though i could clearly see we were there i had to take a deep breath and compose myself before going in the house i almost didnt want to when i saw there was another car outside that did not belong to christian .''come on if anything happens everyone will lay into his ass.'' adrian told me but that wasnt what i was worried about what if it was another girl christian had cheated on me pulled me through the door natlia with us eddie and dimitiri were staying in the car to look out or something .'' i told you ,you would loose her now why dont you just give in and come back to me ,the queen still loves me no matter what adrian told her i made her totally forget about it the wounderful thing about being a spirti user .'' i jnew the voice instenley i was surprised i didnt know i was so close to her with the bound .'' no lissa i would never ever date youo agian you are a selfish vindictive whore so are you coming over here and saying that i slept with you when i didnt i would never do that to rose ever ! so you can both leave and never come back because you are not wanted and never will be .'' adrian was about to rush in but i grabbed his arm and held him back i wanted to hear more .'' thats a lie christian .'' sabrina hissed i stiffed a groan it figures they are together .'' about what because i sure as hell didnt touch you.'' christian yelled frustrated i smiled happily hearing it .'' us not being wanted you know you still love me how could you not we were fine until that stupid bloodwhore came between us .'' she sreamed i bet her face looked all evil i even imagined little horns pointing out of her head and a mustache .'' she is not a bloodwhore and she is not the only reason that i broke up with you i broke up with you because you are a stupid cunt .'' he said it calmly with a laugh .'' enough what about me you could marry me and i could make tattina make me queen .'' lissa told him it was silent.'' imagine me and you together agian tell me you dont miss us that you dont want us back ,we could rule together me and you the mori and human world .'' lissa purred i heard a russle of fabric.i was about to charge into the room but i was pulled back sharply by dimitri who had now come in the house to he pointed to adrian leaning agiasnt the wall recording the messge i let out a sigh and steppted back.'' lissa.'' christian said softly i heard more ruffling i wanted to scream . '' you are a crazy bitch get out of my house right now .'' he told her and walked in the room his eyes widened in suprise seeing us .'' i am so sorry i didnt belive you .'' i threw my arms around him and hugged him .'' it is fine i understand it looked bad.'' he wrapped his arms around me and hugged.'' how nice to see you agian rose ,adrian ,look even gaudrian belikov.'' lissa smiled it sickened me .'' i cant say the same thing lissa but i think you should leave you and your little bitch .'' i growled at her.'' you are all going to regret ever speaking to me like that .'' sabrina hissed and stompted out the house.'' sure i will .''i rolled my eyes.'' you will rose i promise you that .'' lissa smiled agian and took her time leaving the house.'' i am so sorry christian .'' i pulled away from him i was sorry for beliving sabrina and i remembered what i had done with nicholas.'' its alright .''he stepted toward me and tried to kiss me .'' no .'' i held out my hands.'' what is wrong i didnt cheat on you i couldnt even be slightly attracted to anyone but you .'' he told me making it even worse .'' what ?'' he stoppted and looked at me .'' i am so sorry .'' i apoligzed tears welling in my eyes.''oh my god rose ! you dont have to appoligze to me .'' he smiled and once agian tried to come towards me .'' that is not it ! i cheated on you !"i screamed .'' what ?'' he blinked hard and stumbled back .'' i am sorry i was just so upset about everything i am sorry .'' i told him .'' with who?'' he glared at adrian and dimiri , he went over to adrian and grabbed him by his shirt.'' hey .''natalia rushed over to them i would but i felt it would only make things look worse.'' no it was no me .'' adrain pushed him back and put his hands up in surreneder.'' who rose ?'' christian demanded he stood right infront of me .'' nicholas.'' i looked down he grabbed my chin and yanked it up so i had to look at him .'' you thought i cheated on you so you went and fucked a diffrent guy who actrually did cheat on you ! what the hell i wrong with you! '' he exclaimed throwing his hands up in anger.'' i am so sorry i thought we were done i thought you cheated on me i felt betayed and so hurt i couldnt belive you had done that to me not to mention i had drunk a little but i was only buzzed .'' i took a step toward him he didnt step back but when i tried to touch him he jerked away.'' i have to go clear my head .'' christian turned away and ran out the house .'' damn!'' i screamed with anger .'' its alright he will be fine .'' adrian rushed out the door .'' i'll go to .'' dimitri left to .'' i will stay we need a little girl talk .'' natalia told me grabbing my hand and pulled me over to the couc**h ."proubly not the best time but he is really cute." he smiled ." i know ." i sniffled."he is amazing too did you here all that he told the girls." i told her making myself feel even worse."yeah , so what happened exactly to cause all this why did you think he would cheat on you ?" she asked . " well i tried to kiss him at the hospital and asked him to help me change he just left me there looking dumb then the nurse gave adrian my perscription and thought he was my boyfriend because he was there for me everyday or whatever and christian wasnt then when i got home the brunett mori was talking about how he had slept with her and coudlnt just leave her ."i cried harder he had looked pretty guilty could he really blame me ? yes! islept with nicholas almost as soon as i left bur he had seemed so guilty.****

****"well i would think the same thing as you ." natalia told me attempting to make me feel better." i slept with my ex because i was angry and he did what i accused christian of doing ."i wiped at my face." i am sure he will understand rose he obviously loves you ,i think he will be fine it was all just a big misunderstanding."she patted my hand ."yeah sure." i stood up and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat to make me feel better .i felt like i had hit the jackpot when i found a tub of cookie dough ice cream.i grabbed a spoon ans sat at the table." rose food is not a way to cope ." natalia said sitting down beside me at the table." well fucking my ex wasnt a good way to cope but i did that ." i rolled my eyes and stuffed some ice cream in my mouth ."so good." i savored the taste." you"ll gain wait." natalia said trying to stop me but i really ddint care and anything i gained i could work off." alright im gonna call a cab but call me if you need anything ."she told me putting a peace of papaer down beside me."sure." i countined eating my awasome ice cream.****

****"rose?" i heard christian walk around the living room ."in here." i called i didnt want to get up for him to tell me he hated me and never wanted to see me again. he walked in the kitchen yanked me up from my chair and pushed agaisnt the wall .he lifted my face so i was looking into his eyes his beautiful beautiful eyes." dont you ever do that to me again ." he growled his eyes were like blue flames.i nodded." good." he nodded and steppted back from me ."will you marry me rosemaire hathaway?" christian asked like it was nothing anf got down on one knee."what?" i coverd my mouth with my hand ." rosemaire hathaway will you do me the honor of being my wife because i love you more than anything else in the world i know what happened looked bad and i know your past so i understand i cant blame you even if i dont like what happened it doesnt change the way i feel about you nothing in the world ever will." he grinned at me ."yes! yes i will marry you christian ozera." i practicly tackled him to the ground and kissed him all over." so why werent you at the hospital?" i asked i really didnt care but i was curious ."i was getting this." christian pulled out a ahuge ring with a large blue stone the exact same color of his eyes. " oh my god." i looked down at it." read the band ." he handed me the ring .****

rosemaire ozera

i loved it.

sorry about it being written in bold but i was going to change it before i published it off but i am finishing it off on my cell so i cant so remember to read and review it can be about whatever as long as i get 5 per chapter


	17. authors not do not skip i need help !

**alright guys i am sorry to say i have no idea how to write this chapter so some assitance would really help if you could like send me a draft or something and i publish it afer a little tweaking or something i would do it but it would take a long time for me to update i dont e xactly have writers block cause i have ideas of what i want to happen but i really dont i assure you this wont happen agian i just need help on this one chapter so if you could messge it to me or maybe comment a idea and i might be able to go from there **


	18. Chapter 18

alright i am back and here to stay as long as i get 5 reviews per chapter jk kinda so here long awaited chapter 17 i hope you enjoy

chapter 17

me and christian layed on the balcany i held my hand up admiring my beautiful ring.'' i am glad you like it .'' christian kissed the side of my neck sending trembles down my body .'' no i love the ring i already told and showed you that earlier.'' i smiled and turned on my side .'' you can always show me agian .'' christian smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to him.'' gladly .'' i pulled his face toward mine and kissed him slowly but passiontley christian moaned agianst my lips and rolled over so he was holdin him self up over me .it was like we couldnt get close enough i was practicully exploding with passion and lust for christian and lets not forget love of course .'' little dhampire ! Ozera!'' adrian yelled from in front of the house and honked on the horn .i wanted to ignore him but i knew he wouldnt go away.'' yes adrian ?'' we both got up and looked down at him .''we just wanted to see how it was going between you guys .'' adrian yelled i coudnt see if he was smiling or not but i could tell in his voice.''were perfect thanks for asking but were a little busy .'' i told him .'' i bet you are bride to be but come unlock the door.'' adrian told me i was thinking about just closing the door and trying to ignore him agian but i knew better.'' i will have dimitri and eddie break down the door if you dont unlock it .'' he added secouning that it wouldnt be a good idea to ignore him .''what you wont do it yourself ?'' i laughed .'' imagining adrian breaking down a door he may have a good build for a moroi but he would break something .

''this is me your talking about i would never risk damaging this perfection to break down a door.'' he grinned and punched him in the arm and knocking him down .''im coming.'' i laughed .'' hold on .'' christian grabbed my arms and pulled me to him i wrapped my arms around his neck and he tilited my face up to him and kisssed me one last time before going down stairs .my knees went weak i would have fail if he hadnt caught me .'' come on .'' he let me go when i caught my balance and walked down the stairs .'' what?'' christian smiled snatching open the door.'' me and dimitiri wanted to say bye before we go .'' eddie puched past christian and pulled me into a big hug .'' i wish we could have spent more time together .'' i told him sadly .'' dont worry we will be able to soon i am going to quit as lissa gaudrian as soon as i find some one else to gaurd hopefully a family who knows it could be yours .'' eddie looked between to of us with a knowing look .''shut up .'' i slapped his arm and walked over to dimitri.'' good luck.'' dimitri leaned down and gave me a hug .'' none needed comrade .'' i squeezed him tight .''he laughed and patted my back .

''you guys better be at my wedding couldnt have my brides mades missing .'' i smiked . eddie snorted and dimitri rolled his eyes .'' so does that make me your made of honor ?'' adrian whispered in my ear so they couldnt hear .'' yes but only cause you dont have anything better to do.'' i told him .'' im flattered .'' he followed dimitri and eddie out the door .'' bye see ya soon.'' i quickly closed the door and locked it then turned and faced christian i pushed him down on the couch and staddled on top of him he grinned and grabbed my waist sliding his hands up my shirt .i shivered at his touch .'' i love you so much rose .'' he stared into my eyes . ''i love you to .'' i stripped off my shirt and leaned into him .

the day after we forced our selves to go to school .''im going to get something to eat i am starved do you want something ?'' i whipsered to christina during class.'' no im good.'' he kissed my cheek and i headed out .'' rose.'' nicholas ran over to me in line .''damn .'' i sighed .'' how's it going ?'' he smiled leaning in close by me .'' great.'' i scooted away from him i felt so bad for using him like i had .'' good , so i was woundering if you were not to busy later if we could -'' i cut him off before he could finish .''im really sorry but i am back with christinan now .'' i held up my hand showing him my ring .he looked at it his jaw tightened he frowned .i knew him well enough to know that he was upset and trying to hide it .'' oh .'' he backed away from me .'' i really am sorry .'' i grabbed my burrito from the counter .'' i get it congradulations .'' he slapped some money on the counter .''keep the change .'' he stompted away .''wow your dumb .'' the cashier looked after nicholas .'' shut the hell up and mind you own fucking buisness .'' i glared at her and headed back to class.'' are you sure you dont want some ?'' i whispered in christians ear opening the wrapper .''yeah .'' he took the burrito from me and took a huge bite that was almost half the size of it .'' christian !'' i whined loudly everyone turned and looked at us .''sorry .'' i smiled innocently and snatched it away from him then slunck back in my seat.

''so how will tasha feel about are wedding.'' i asked christian when class was over .''she will love it she really loves you just like me now what about your parents ?'' ( abe is in it she met him and everything ) he asked raising a eyebrow .''You have not met my dad huh?'' i asked he shook his head .'' good you better hope it stays like that for a while .'' i smirked thinking about how scary abe was .''why ?'' christian got a painiked look on his face .'' do you find my mom scary at all or me ?'' i asked him .he thought about it deciding what would be the right way to answer .'' yeah your mom is pretty damn scary and you are a total bad ass so yeah i would never get on your guys bad sides .'' he grinned .'' well my dad ibraham he even scares me a little he is like a mobster break your knee caps type.'' i walked out the classroom .christian wrapped his arms around me from behind ''your kidding me right your dad is ibraham ?'' i spun around to look at him .''yeah ,you know him ?'' he shook his head ''kinda not personly i have heard of him and i know you are going to hate this but tasha dated him for a little while .'' he scratched his head .'' oh eww that is so gross if she had had a kid with him she would almost be related to me then-.'' i stopped myself from thinking about it .''it's not that bad .'' christian laughed proubly at the look of pure horro on my face .'' yes it is ! we could have been like cousins if they had got married .'' i shuddered .'' oh my god rose they dated for like a month in a half it was nothing .'' christian drapped his arm over my shoulder .'' i just dont like thinking about it .'' i told him so discusted .''oh my god rose calm yourself .'' christian smiled . '' i am fine .'' i kissed his cheek . and grabbed his hand pulling him to his next class . '' it is nice to see you agian, rose right ? i think christian was paying to much attention in class with you gone .'' christians professer said when we walked into the room.''really im sure i can fix that .'' i smiled .''i bet you can , so i never wanted to be in your buisness or anything but you have been in my class all year pretty much what is it that you do are you a body gaurd ?'' professer brown crossed his arms over his chest .'' yeah .'' i nodded .'' well i think since you are always here you should think about getting your own degree i would sign off on i am sure my co workers would to i mean if you wanted to .''he told me .'' i will think about it thank you.'' i went and sat down at the row at the back of the room .'what do you think ?'' i whispered.'' go for it i dont see any reason not to .'' he shrugged and i pulled out my cell phone to text adrian he seemed like a good person to talk to .

**hey **i waited a few secounds for his reply

**wats up? **

**nothing really do you think i should enroll in collage one of christians professers told me i should but i dont know should i ? **i waited agian for his reply

**yeah . do you really want to be a gaurdian your whole life and when you dont want to be do you just want to sit and home and not do anything or get out there and do something be able to have a job . **i thought about it

**okay lets get together and talk about my wedding later on maid of honor ;)**

**lol okay i will pick u up at your house **

i smiled and slid my cell phone in my pocket .''sorry we are late we couldnt find you class.''a familliar voice said my head shot up to see sabrina and nicholas finding a spot in class to sit .''are you fucking kidding me .'' i groaned we didnt even have classes with them when we were dating .''shit .'' christian looked up to.'' dont let it happen agian .'' proffesser brown said givinig them both hard looks .'' cross my heart and hope to die .'' sabrina smiled .i grinned when he rolled his eyes and said something under his breath .i hope it was like what i was thinking that she really would die . .

'' i trust it wont i dont exept that in my class room .'' he went into his lecture and the whole classroom nicholas or sabrina kept looking at us it was mostly nicholas though .''hurry come on i dont want them to talk to us because i know i am going to hurt her .'' i grabbed christians hand and tried to pull him out the classroom before they came over to us but i was to slow and christian didnt catch on right away .'' well ,well ,well, if it isnt the little slut .'' sabrina grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me around .'' well ,well ,well lookie here its sabrina the skank .'' i glared at her .'' dont talk i know what you did but does christian though ?'' sabrina looked between me and christian .'' it doesnt matter me and my fiance have put everything behind us and are moving on with are life i suggest you stop being such a bitter bitch and do the same , get it in your head i dont want you i never am going to the only reason i ever liked you was because i had just broke up with the other stupid bitch i was dating and i guess i needed a replacement so just get over yourself not everyone wants you ! '' christian yelled then took a breath and countiued .'' better go find some guy who actrually goes for the royal wanna be bitch type cause i sure as hell dont .'' christian said nicholas looked away proubly hiding his smile even if he didnt like me right now he liked me more than sabrina .'' she's not a royal either !''she shrieked pointing a accusing finger at me .'' i will be soon.'' i sneered showing her my ring .'' that was supposed to be mine !'' she screamed .'' that is the ozera ring that was supposed to be mine!'' she screamed agian .'' no it wasnt.'' christian grabbed my hand and we walked away the sound of sabrina bloody murder scream behind us .

'' you know i love you right ?'' i laughed i loved the way he told her off i couldnt have done it myself .''yeah you can show me when we get home.'' christian smacked my ass .'' hey .'' i playfully smacked his hand away .'' no i am going out with adrian get ready for our wedding .'' i told him.'' what i thought you were marrying me ?'' christian put his hand over his heart .'' your dumb you know what i mean he is my made of honor .''yeah i know .'' he nodded ''okay .'' when we got home adrian was waiting for us he knew what time we got out of school.

**alright guys so what do you think is this a good comeback ? if so review 5 per chapter more to come very soon but even sooner if i get the reviews so yeah r&r**


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 18

a month later

i am so happy i cant belive this in less than a hour i would be and let me say that i am pretty happy to be like the first dhampire to marry into the line there may be other dhampire royals like nicholas who actrually isnt but he was born into it and his parents never married he just got his dads last name and got to stick around .'' Rosemaire hathaway do you take christian ozera as your husband to ." blah blah blah blah the presit could have said would you let christian through you off a brigde and i would have said yes or i do .''does anyone object to these to joining in holy matrimony ?'' the priest asked i looked around the room sharply daring anyone to say anything.'' i do !'' the doors flew open and i just saw a whirl of light blond and a type of brown then i was out.

when i woke up i was in a dark huge empty room that i as lissas apartment she had tog get outside of court because the queen kicked her out."ring around the rosie pocket full of posies ashes ashes you'll fall down ."lissa and another voice i reconized as sabrina sung .i looked around the dark room for them when i looked forward agian lissa was right in my face baring her fangs her now bright red eyes glowing."what the fuck how did i not know you changed ?" i asked allowed not exactly to lissa but it didnt hurt if she was the one to answer."you've been very busy rose planning a wedding and all."she grined it sickned me."oh yeah the one you so kindly inturpted you always were a selfish bitch lissa ." i hissed i swear to god my last words would not be me baging for mercy ."shut up." sabrina slapped me sending me back in the wooden chair i was tied to i hit my head and my sight went blury for a minute."i told you she was mine!" lissa growled and pulled me up by my hair but i didnt scream i didnt want to give her the satisfaction."why?" sabrina whined ."she took christian from me you gave him up !" she told lissa her voice calm no attitude i imagine if she did have any lissa would have killed her on the spot."do i need to go over the list of all the things this bitch has done to me?" lissa asked sabrina looked down and shook her head weakst strogi i have ever seen in my life pittiful .'' so what the hell am i here for exactly for? you to go over the proublems you both made in your lives because you are spiteful bitches or what?'' i would have crossed my arms over my chest if i could but the whole being tied up messed things up so i couldnt .''shut up ! you did it we were perfectly fine before you came along ." sabrina screamed .'' actrually if you think about it its lissa's fault she was scared i would take adrian which i wouldnt have done because i thought we were friends and i was heart broken over someone so she made it so i was christians gaurdian and we ended up being best friends then i met nicholas and he cheated on me which made me and christian relalize we had feelings for each other therefore if lissa had not sent me to be christians garudrian because she was insecure about herself .'' i glared at lissa and smiled a sabrina .'' what ! '' sabrina ran at lissa and pinned her to the wall .''are you kidding me this is all your fault you could be queen right now and i would be a royal ozera.'' she hissed practicully shaking with fury i was defintely enjoying this .'' sabrina you moron she is trying to turn us agiasnt each other you have to remeber this is all about her ! now let me go .'' i reconized lissa was using compulsion damn it .'' sabrina let her go and backed away .''you bitch .'' lissa back handed me way harder than when sabrina had hit me me and the chair flew and crashed into the wall. i didnt hit my head on the wall but my back hurt like a bitch .'' you know this proves how weak you are if i wasnt tied up you wouldnt do any of this .'' i groaned .'' okay fine .'' lissa was over to me in a secound she ripped the think rope they had me tied to the chair with .i jumped up as fast as i could with out tripping over my dress if i lived through this and had a chance at another wedding i would pick a short dress fuck the long eleagetn shit.'' what do you think you are going to do to me rose there are no weapons in this room you will have to depend on your body strength and lets face it i have the advantage you now being a all powerful strogi .'' lissa plucked me up by my throat and bit i went limp in her arms she was fast for a strogi i had fought tons of strogi and lissa just through me around like a god damn rag doll.''you were always stupid rose acting on impulses and feelings.''lissa through me down and eveything went black when i woke up i wasnt tied up but i didnt need to be as wea as i felt .'' fuck .'' i looked down at my dress it had blood stained on the top from being bitten and apparently i had touched my head and it was bleeding because i also had bloody finger prints over it .'' what's wrong with you?'' sabrina yanked me up by the selve of my dress ripping that to.''god damn it you made me ruin my dress i liked this you know .'' i croaked and punched her hard in the face so she relased me i never noticed how much her and lissa were taller than me.''it is not like you will be able to use your dress when you are going to be dead .''lissa laughed bitterly.''go screw yourself since nobody else will.'' i yelled.' christian did adrian did among other.''she smiled.''thats because your a whor and they would never do it agian you know since adrian is dating a red head dhampire that he choose over you and christian well i dont need to even speak on that ,but i will'' i added quickly.''christian wouldnt touch you if you were the last bitch on earth not only because you are strogi but the whole bitch whore slut thing you got going on plus he has had better now shit he choose sabrina after you and that was a upgrade even though she has the same proublems as you.'' i grinned and she pounced and stareted hitting me in the face let me tell you now i would be royaly pissed if she knocked out a tooth.''lissa.''sabrina pulled her off of me and agian i was out this was getting pretty annoying i shouldnt be so easy to knock out .

''little dhampire are you alright tell me where you are at.'' adrian said appearing he hadnt even botherd putting together a senary only a plain white room that reminded me of a hospital like i would see after i got away from here molst likely .'' i am at lissa apartment outside of court hurry i dont know if it is just lissa and sabrina and do you see this dress make sure you bring me a stake so i can personally stake them.''i told laughed stifly and hugged me tightly.'' adrian let go of me i am sore as hell ive been getting throw around like a doll.''i pulled away from him.''alright i will see you soon try to keep your mouth shut so you dont get beat up some more i know you have been talking mayjor shit .''the dream faded and i woke up agian deciding to take adrians advise .''decide to keep your mouth shut .'' sabrina laughed.i nodded and spit some blood out of my mouth onto the white carpted floor who kidnaps and beats someone on a white carpet anyways ?

**okay more to come will i wanted to get something up since i am taking hella long to update so here it is rember read and review 5 per chapter is all i ask but feel free to review even more than that **


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter i dont even know at this point but here is another one i hope you enjoy and remeber to review i dont give a damn about what as long as i get five**

'' damn it ! that is so in lady like !'' sabrina said looking down at my bloody spit on the floor i was tempted to tell her let me knock her around a few times and hit her in the mouth and see if she spit it out but i was a good girl and kept my mouth shut .'' im going out for a bite watch her.'' lissa told sabrina looking between the both of us a bored look on her face .''okay.'' sabrina nodded like a good follower .''dont kill her i want to be the one to do it and at the perfect moment hopefully infront of christian.'' she smirked and was out the door.'' now that we are alone lets have a little fun why dont we ?'' sabrina grabbed my chin sharply making me look up at her .''why do you think you are so special?'' she searched my eyes when i didnt answer she releashed my chin flinging me back .'' you fucking bitch do you really have nothing better to do then fuck with me ? i hope you know when i get out of this you are going to die and die slowly .'' i growled screw silent treament it just wasnt going to work .'' rose you should watch your mouth really you should i could kill you right now your lucky i am feeling nice.'' she gave a sicking smile. i let out a cold harsh laugh .'' you kill me you kill yourself .'' i smirked knowing lissa would kill her without a secound thought not cause she cared about me but because that would ruin or plans and lissa has a hard time things dont go her way .''thats not true.'' sabrina turned her back on me her arms crossed over her chest she reminded me of a little kid ,one who deffintley needed a good ass whooping that i would be happy to give.'' sure if thats what you want to belive because we both know i am right .'' i grinned in satifaction it was to bad she couldnt even see how happy i was but that might get her mad enough to really kill me i was just getting her mad enough to fling me back hard enough to break my chair it already had a crooked leg now .

''whatever i am going to live forever and you - '' '' you are going to live forever in lissa's shawdow you will be nothing more than her flunky ." sabrina yanked me up from the bottom of my dress it was actrually kinda fun to be pulled up so freely gave me a idea for a ride or something.'it's not true you dont know what you are talking about .'' she hissed her fangs getting in the way of her words .'' yes i do i was there for lissa i always was she wanted to run away we ran away even though my life was perfectly fine we get dragged back to the academy i train my ass off and in the process i fall in love with my mentor who then leaves me for christans aunt as you well know leaving me totally broken hearted then adrian came along and he was there to help as a friend so he started dating lissa and she ditched me just like that like i was nothing .'' i spat the words out she looked down not saying anything.'' you honestly think she wont do the same to you she brought me back from the dead all she did was kill you .'' i said innocently she glared at me and was gone

''stupid.'' i stood to the best of my ability and plopped down i repeated the process over and over agian finally the chair gave weight and broke .'' thank god.'' i pulled closer to my arms with the chair out of the way and i was able to get of the rope around my wrist. i grabbeed one of the broken legs of the chair i looked at it and around the room trying to figure out a way sharpen it i was lucky and found a sharp hinge that was holding the chair together and started sharpeing as fast as i could when it was goog enough to plunge through someones heart i hid behind the door so i could jump out and suprise them then have fun killing them or trying .

i waitined for hours i was sure i had a concussion too it was hard for me to stay awake but i did if i fell asleep my whole plan would fail .''rose !" sabrina schreiched when she walked through the door and didnt see me i jumped out at that moment tackiling her to the ground .'' you bitch you ruined my wedding and dress .'' i held my stake over her stugging with her to plunge it down she held it back with both hands i took a chance and let loose of one of my hands that were holding it and punched her as hard as i could in the face it distracted her like i planned and her hands flew to her her nose typicall worried about her face like that was really the most important thing at the moment i plunged my stake threw her heart at first deep enough so she was to weak to fight then i got to shove the rest through slowly.i jumped up as soon as her eyes closed and ran out the door not exactly sure what i was running into i found out i should have just stayed in the room it was safer there because i walked into lissa's living room i had caught glimpses of it before it had been nice but no all the large windows she had were covered with black wood and anything else that would let light in to .'' fuck .'' i sighed looking around and seeing at least twelve strogi .'' you idiot you really thought it would be that easy you would just kill sabrina and escape freely to live happily ever after ,well sorry to break it to you rosemaire its just not going to happen .''lissa was infront of me in a split secound i hated that she could do that now .

'' actrually that wasnt my plan i planned to kill your flunkey slowly then do the same to you if you want to be all honest .'' i smirked and agian with the damn darkness i should have just listened to adrian .

**okay i am sorry this chapter is ugh and blah i really didnt have any ideas i did at first but they dissapeared so another soon remember to review 5 per chapter they can be about whatever ideas ways i can approve **


	21. Chapter 21

here is another **chapter **

''when i woke up i was tied up agian this time to lissa large couch that leaned up agianst the wall if i moved or jerked trying to get free the couch would fall forward and pretty much break my back . '' she is awake.'' a familar male voice said it took me a minute to realize it was luke he sounded a little diffrent because his voice was hoarse .''what are you doing here?'' i snapped my head to look at him i checked his eyes they were his regular color but he did have some bruises a light one on his jaw line and a dark one i could see went from the neckline of his tshirt and trailed down his arm to his elbow he was ruffed up so maybe he was a prinsoner like me minus all the ropes.''luke here is are little helper .'' a strogi drapped his arm around lukes shoulders almost knocking luke down .''what do you mean ?'' i looked between them luke grimminced .'' he means exactly what he says?'' a short strogi girl with dark short curly brown hair said trailing her finger down lukes chest he shivered and it was not from plessure.''dont touch him.'' i warned her luke was a friend and he didnt like her touching him therefore neither did i she gave a bitter laugh .'' ahh rosemaire i know all about you and let me tell you ,you are selfish just selfish .'' she wrapped herself around luke her fingers playing with the bottom him of his shirt .'' how is that ?'' i asked her i would have placed my hands on my hips if i could .she turned fully toward me a sicking smile on her face. strogi should not be allowed to smile .''how do i know about you or how are you selfish?'' she grinned .

'' the secound one.'' i told her she nodded in undertanding.''well rose you have all these boys who just adore you that you dont need you cant spare just one?'' she was about to start touching luke agian and i yelled out my question to keep her attention on me.'' like who?'' ''well there is adrian ivashkov he-'' ''is nothing but a friend '' i cut her off truth me and adrian had actrually never done anything togehter but she ignored me and countinued .'' had him but blew him off because you were in love with belikov who left for that old ass tasha ozera you must have really been ofended about that.'' she laughed .'' but you know if you had got to go through with your wedding your ex would be you uncle -.'' ''no he wouldnt him and tasha arnt even married yet .'' i told her smugly .so ha! ''she rolled her eyes .''okay so there is adrian belikov who has a kid and luke all would drop everything they have going for them if you wanted .'' she told me i shook my head .'' liar ,you know it is true they would all do anything for you , captuted there hearts so they cant trully love anyone else it would be best for everyone if you were gone so everyone could live happily ever after .''okay she was kinda right but we just all had a special place for each other in are hearts dimitri was my first true love and mentor of course i would have a spot for him. adrian he has always been there for me since the day that we met he is my best friend in the whole world and luke well he was kinda low on the list but i cared for him plus i felt bad for using him for sex .

''so what who wouldnt fall for rose ?'' luke pushed away from both the strogi and gave me a sweet smile before pulling out a stake from his sock and quickly staking the female before the male had time to react he was on him to both dead .'' are there more ?'' i asked him as he untied me .'' yes .'' he ran over to the desk in the living room and pulled out another silver stake.''they sent me out and i got this for you .'' he handed me the stake then looked me about something.'' hold still.'' he knelt down in front of me and yanked hard on the bottom of my dress pulling the extra fabric off making it shorter so i could move around easily.''how many are there ?'' i asked him .'' as we stood by the door about to bust out ''lissa created fifteen strogi killed two those two are dead plus sabrina so ten you think you can handle it you have lost alot of blood you should be pretty weak .'' im fine .'' i smiled and he swung the door open it down so fast but we got them all that were there lissa wasnt along with antoher strogi .

we ran out the apartments down the street it was dark and the only light was the street lights everything was fine no strogi then all of a sudden lissa jumped out along with the other missing strogi lissa attacked me and i hit my head hard on the hard ground my eyes fluttered was this really it i guess so i guess it was good while it lasted lissa sank her fangs into my neck and that was it ,

when i woke up i was in a familar place with white walls i was so happy i could have cried actrually i really did .''rose.'' christian was there just like before giving me a passionite kiss talk about deju vu .''what happened how did i get here?'' i looked up at christian he looked down a deep frown on his face oh great what happened now.'' luke carried you here .'' dimitri said who had his arm drapped around a crying tasha .'' where is here ?'' my stomech sunck with dread .'' he got you here to the hospital entrance they found you guys luke blead to death if he hadnt carried you here he would have lived and you would have died .'' dimitri explained his gaurdian mask on .'' really.'' i sniffled he had saved my life and gave up his all the moving in carrying me had made him loose more blood.'' what would i have died from?'' i wiped my eyes before tears could fall .'' the gash to your head needed immeditate attention.'' christian looked up grief fillled his eyes luke and christian had been bestfriend before like brothers . ''im sorry.'' i apoligzed pulling christian to me in a hug.'' im just happy you are okay .'' he held on to tightly.'' me to .'' adrian entered the room .'' what the fuck took you so long !'' i yelled slapping his arm when he was in my reach i wasnt completley serious it was not his falut but still, '' we got there as fast as we could even in the jet it took a few hours when we did get there the place was full of dead strogi bodies.'' christian told me.'' oh .'' i nodded i understood. ''well then i dont get a hug.'' i gave adrian a weak small smile .'' of couse you do .'' christian moved and adrian gave me a warm hug .

**i hope you liked this chapter more to come the goal is to get to a hundred then i will update with a really long chapter to celebrate . i dont care what you review about improvments i can make ideas of what should happen and whatever else i really dont care lol **


	22. Chapter 22

chapter twenty two

**okay guys so here is the new chapter i didnt get to a hundred reviews like i wanted but close enough i was hoping for a hundred and five reviews for this chapter thats only like six reviews not very hard they can be about anything **

**warning before you read this chapter is kinda MA **o

a few hours after i woke up i was released from the hospital and it was me christian tasha dimitri and my godson my mom and dad both had hotel rooms and adrian at his of us were sad about lukes death but i was also sad about not being right now ." this sucks ." i whispered to christian during whatever movie we were watching i really was not paying attention."hmm? yeah." christian shook his head and blinked shaking off whatever he had been thinking about and focused on me."what sucks?" he asked ." not being married right now off on are honey moon but now we have to do everything all over agian and it is just so much work." i rested my head on his shoulder."i know."he wrapped his arm around me shoulders and rubbed my arm gentley it did a good job of calming me." what if we didnt?"he said a moment later and stopped rubbing me." what do you mean?" i looked up at him." what if we just go get married now at city hall or would be better special fast and fun we could take the jet and go."christian said getting more excited as he spoke he got so loud dimitri and tasha were both looking at us .

"yeah that sounds great." i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passiontley it was perfect ." okay christian jumped up pulling me with him and spinning me around if dimitri and tasha had been closer they may have been kicked in the face ." whats going on i heard jet and lets go." tasha looked between the two of us when christian set me down." were going to vegas to get married better get packed ." i smiled and ran up the stairs to go the way to my room i called adrian ." hey me and christian are getting married in vegas if you want to come meet us at the airport in a hour dont be late ." i told him he started talking but i payed no attention." oh will you call my parents and tell them to meet me us at the airport in a hour."i hung up and started going through my room looking for things to take .

when i had everything i wanted i took a quick shower than put my hair in french braides so when we got to vegas i could have the nice waves and changed into a light blue long sleve v cut t-shirt and white skinny jeans i would have somethings like a regular wedding then walked down the stairs it was so cute he had on black jeans and a black button down shirt with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

"hey." christian took my bad and set it down then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me tightly to gently cupped my chin and kissed me in a way that made my knees go weak .christian smiled agianst my mouth."i cant wait tell tonight it's going to be like never before." he whispered in my ear his voice hoarse with raw emotion." better be." i wrapped my arms around him and held him like he was holding me .i wanted him so bad he was true this was diffrent ."i promise you it will." christian lightly kissed my neck i shivered at his touch." save some for your honey moon."tasha and dimitri walked out the door dimitri carried the suitcases tasha the baby .

" she's right we can finish later."i pushed away from christian if i kissed him i wouldnt be able to save it for later."yeah."he agreed watching my his eyes smokey with i couldnt even look at him tell we got to the car or like i said wouldnt be able to save it for the car we didnt touch it was for the best i didnt know what was wrong with me but i was just going crazy for him right now.

"so what made you guys to decide to just go get married in vegas today?"my mom asked when we met up at the airport to get on the board the jet." we wont to get married and dont want to wait any longer."i explained loudy so everyone could hear and would not ask later." good im still ur maid of honor right"adrian smiled when we were on the jet seated him and his girlfriend natalia sat across from me and christian who still couldnt really touch with out wanting to go so much further." always .you eddie and dimitri my bestfriends .bridesmaids and mades of honor better make me something at all you weddings ." i said loud enough for eddie and dimtiri to hear they both smiled ."your already the god mother of my son ." dimitri told me but gave me another smile.i was going to do the same for him when me and christian had kids but i really didnt know if i would it was between him and adrian eddie would be great to but he would be on duty even if temperarly he wasnt cause his mori had changed into a strogi ." im touched ." adrian patted his chest where his heart was." im glad you are." i grinned and leaned on christians shoulder and kissed his neck like he had done earlier he turned sharply toward me and whispered in my ear." please dont tempt me i really want to take you right now i dont care where to be honest here the cock pit which i find fitting or the bathroom."he chuckled ."alright i will go sleep so i dont temp you even further." i burried my face in his chest and closed my eyes inhaling his scent.

"wake up." christian shook me gentley i shot up from my seat excited i felt like it was christmas times ten." were here?" i looked out the window."yes we are here." christian laughed at me as i rused out the doors as they found a great hotel that had a honey moon seat plus five other rooms so everyone was at the same motel .

a hour later we found a place to get married that was nice and not cheesy or crappy are theme was heavenly so we had a all pure white room that was absoultley beautiful." rose i want to give you this ."my mom said taking a golden braclet from her wrist that was just as beautiful as the theme ." it was my mothers she gave it to me when i was your age ."she hugged me tightly i heard her give a little sniffle it touched my heart." thank you i love it." i smiled when we pulled apart she pulled away from me she was blinking away tears." so you have something old and something blue." tasha smiled at me." now you have something new ." she handed me gray ring box with a red bow on it."dimitri picked it out." she said as i opened it i admit knowing he got it made me feel better since he knew what i liked."oh my god." i gasped at two dimound rose earings i usually hated rose stuff i thought it was chiche but how could i not love them ." thank you so much."i hugged her tightly and slid them in my ears ." you ready kid?" abe asked looked at me with amusement."as ever." i hooked my arm through his and he walked me down the islie where christian was waiting he smiled when are eyes met.(had to skip the matramony part never been to a wedding ) we joined hands and the priest had us say are i do's and everything."you may now kiss the bride."christian instently grabbed me rather ruffly but i didnt mind." you can stop now free to go honey moon at the hotel or whatever you want to do." adrian said with a clearing of his throat ."gladly." christian grabbed my hand ." you would think they were virgins ." adrian snorted from behind us as we ran out."bye"i waved and christian caught us a cab within less than fifteen minutes we were at are hotel."god i love you." christian said in the elevator as he held me up so my but was on the railing and my legs were wrapped around his waist .bringing me even closer to him i gasped feeling him through my jeans ."i love you too." i wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his face to mine so we could finish kissing.a secound later when the elevator jerked to a stop christian carried me out never breaking are kiss ,his tounge travled through my mouth once more when we got to are room he pressed me agianst the door and dug in his pocket for the key.

when we opened the door we almost fell since all of are weight was on it but christian wwas smooth ang got us to the bed ." ." he purred hovering over me his eyes smoldering."yes." i smiled ha bitches lissa had done everything in her power to stop us and now here we were happy starting are life as a married coupel and she was dead barried in the ground somewhere or just burned i hoped it was burned."i love you so much it hurts." his fingers played with the bottom of my shirt ."then show me ." i kissed him hungrly .

okay guys so this is the last chapter :( but i am going to be making a sequal to this one so be sure to watch out for it remeber to read and review


	23. Chapter 23

i wanted to say farewell since the last chapter was th e last but i will be making a sequal to it so watch our for it should be soon


End file.
